Une fois de plus
by Marie Potter
Summary: Slash HPDM. Harry et Draco mettent pour la première fois leur rancoeur de côté, lors d'une rencontre nocturne. Découlera alors une relation qui sera bien plus que de l'amitié... Chapitre 8 en ligne.
1. Quand deux âmes ennemies s'entendent

Une fois de plus

**Titre :** Harry Potter et le Prince au Sang Mêlé

**Auteur :** Marie Potter

**Rating :** R

**Couple :** Harry/Draco

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages et les éléments sur lesquels cette histoire est basée appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voilà une nouvelle fic pour vous satisfaire ! Je vous annonce que je laisse tomber « Harry Potter et le Prince au Sang Mêlé », car je viens de me rendre compte qu'elle ressemble vraiment beaucoup à une autre publiée sur ce même site. J'espère que celle-ci est originale, je l'aime bien…

Enfin, j'espère que vous, vous l'aimerez…

Bonne lecture !

Une fois de plus, je me retrouvai assis dans l'herbe fraîche du parc de Poudlard. Une fois de plus, les étoiles veillait à ma solitude. En ces moments, je me sentais plus proche de Sirius. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Peut-être parce qu'il y avait une constellation en forme de chien au-dessus de ma tête emplie de nuages gris. Et une fois de plus, j'avais fuit Ron et Hermione parce que je ne pouvais plus les supporter.

Ron me saoulait avec sa putain d'inquiétude. Une fois de plus, ce soir, quand je rentrerais, il me poserait des questions à propos de où j'étais, avec qui, et pourquoi je n'étais pas sorti avec lui. Hermione me regarderait avec son regard insistant, celui qui veut dire « je sais que tu sais que je sais ». Savoir quoi ? Moi même je ne sais pas. De toute façon, son esprit intelligent est trop tordu pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. Une fois de plus, demain, je me lèverais pour un nouveau jour tout aussi moche que les précédents, le genre qui vous donne envie de rester coucher jusqu'à ce que ça aille mieux. Et une fois de plus, je ferais semblant de rire les blagues de Seamus ; d'avoir l'air intéressé par les discussions de Dean sur le quidditch ; de sourire pour réconforter Ron ; d'ignorer les regards enamourés de Ginny ; et de ne pas remarquer les yeux soucieux d'Hermione.

Une fois de plus, je ferais comme si je ne me sentais pas seul. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Quand le monde entier n'attend plus que vous pour faire cesser la guerre et les tourments, pour faire cesser la torture et les pleurs, pour éliminer un être aussi dépourvus d'humanité que moi, on ne peut faire autrement.

Une fois de plus, je me levai à contrecœur. Je ne rentrerais pas tout de suite. J'irais faire le tour du château avant. C'est si terrible d'être un être humain. On se sent si limité par la routine.

L'air de la nuit était assez frais pour que de la vapeur s'échappe de mes lèvres rougies. J'aimais bien la nuit. C'était tranquille. Il n'y avait personne pour regarder avidement l'horrible cicatrice qui barrait mon front. Il n'y avait que moi, il n'y avait que Harry. Juste Harry. Mais une fois de plus, quelque chose vint bouleverser ma solitude.

Parfois, un animal coupait ma route. Il devait y avoir parfois de vrais animaux, mais la plupart du temps, c'était des Animagus, qui était, une fois de plus, là pour me surveiller. Parfois, le temps morne de novembre faisait pleurer les nuages, et là j'étais bien obliger de rentrer, pour ne pas souiller les couloirs au risque de me mériter une retenue par Rusard. Parfois, il y avait des couples qui s'embrassaient à pleine bouche sur les bancs de pierre. Mais cette fois, c'était différent.

Je m'arrêtai en même temps que lui. Ça faisait bizarre de voir son visage d'habitude froid et méprisant se peindre de surprise et de curiosité. Mais je ne me laissai pas faire. Peut-être était-ce une ruse de Voldemort pour m'espionner.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malefoy , demandai-je, d'un ton morne.

Il haussa les épaules, la surprise passée. Il n'avait pas repris son masque d'indifférence. Vraiment, c'était étrange, en ajoutant le ton posé qu'il prit pour me répondre.

Je me promenais. J'aime bien me retrouver ici la nuit. C'est tranquille. Et en plus, je n'ai pas à traîner les deux brutes et la face de pékinois avec moi…

Il me fit un petit sourire amusé.

Et toi, qu'est-ce que le Survivant peut bien trouver d'agréable dans les ténèbres qu'il cherche tant à fuir ?

Je haussai les épaules. Il n'avait pas l'air de mentir. De toute façon, ses yeux étaient francs. Les yeux, ça ne ment jamais. Et à ce moment, je n'y voyais que de la réelle curiosité.

Je me promenais. J'aime bien me retrouver ici la nuit. C'est tranquille. Et en plus, je n'ai pas à traîner Miss Je-sais-tout et Mr. Pot-de-colle avec moi…

C'est étrange de voir à quel point n'importe quoi peut venir briser la routine. La preuve : Malefoy me fit un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-amusé, un vrai. Puis, il m'offrit une cigarette, que j'acceptai.

Alors, comme ça, Saint-Potter, le plus Gryffondor des Gryffondors, n'arrive plus à supporter ses amis. Un trio n'en est pas un quand il perd un de ses tiers…, répondit-il en allumant la cigarette que je tenais entre mes lèvres.

Et toi, tu sors sans tes gardes du corps, maintenant ? Tu n'as pas peur de te faire attaquer par un méchant hippogriffe ?

Il émit un petit rire, puis s'assit par terre. Décidément, la soirée allait de surprise en surprise, puisque je pris place en face de lui, à une distance tout de même respectable.

Bof, tu sais, ce ne sont pas de vrais amis. On est simplement obligés de se tenir ensemble à cause de nos parents. Crois-moi, si je n'étais pas forcé par mon père, je me tiendrais loin d'eux, et avec d'autres gens plus… fréquentables… répondit-il en en prenant une bouffée du tabac.

Et qui est à peu près respectable, dans cette école ? Dis-le moi pour que j'aille les voir demain !

Le Serpentard resta songeur quelques instants.

Bof, je n'en sais rien… De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si les élèves de cette école, tous pratiquants de la religion Potterienne, voulaient devenir ami avec un fils de Mangemort, non , répondit-il amèrement. T'es chanceux, Potter. Toi, au moins, t'as de vrais amis…

Je réfléchis longuement, aspirant la fumée âcre de la cigarette. Dieu, que c'était bon. Cette sensation qu'on vous enserrait les poumons à chaque bouffée.

Ron et Hermione ne sont pas de vrais amis. Ils ont été mis sur mon destin simplement pour m'aider à vaincre Voldemort. Et quand la guerre sera finie, ils se marieront et auront beaucoup de petits enfants je-sais-tout aux cheveux roux. Et moi, Harry Potter, je continuerai à être une bête de cirque, et je mourrai vieux garçon, parce qu'aucune fille ne saura voir au-delà de ma putain de cicatrice, là où tout ce que je voudrais, ça serait d'avoir une vie normale, comme un garçon normal !

Dans le silence quelque peu pesant qui venait de s'installer, j'écrasai fortement le mégot qui brûlerait bientôt mes doigts. Malefoy fit de même.

Et moi, elles me voudront toutes pour mon argent. Dans le fond, on est dans le même bateau, Potter.

Nous nous levâmes en même temps et nous mîmes en route vers le château. Le chemin se passa dans un silence gêné. Arrivés où nos chemins se séparaient, nous nous fîmes face. Je cherchai dans ses yeux une quelconque lueur de mépris ou de haine, mais je ne décelai que du respect. Finalement, il se retourna et s'en alla vers les cachots. Je m'apprêtais à partir dans le sens inverse quand sa voix, dépourvue de paroles acerbes, interrompit mon geste.

Potter ?

Ouais ?

Bonne nuit.

Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Et nous repartîmes chacun de notre côté. Quelle ironie : lui, partisan de Voldemort, moi, champion de Dumbledore.

Une fois de plus, j'éprouvai des regrets. Mais cette fois, c'était de lui avoir lancé des centaines d'insultes depuis que notre rencontre, un certain jour d'août 1991. Une fois de plus, je m'en allai en espérant que je ne passerais pas trop de temps en compagnie de ceux que je ne considérais désormais plus comme des amis.

REVIEWS PLEASE !


	2. Si tu veux bien m'aider

**Titre :** Harry Potter et le Prince au Sang Mêlé

**Auteur :** Marie Potter

**Rating :** R

**Couple :** Harry/Draco

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et les éléments sur lesquels cette histoire est basée appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Hello !

J'ai bien reçu vos reviews, merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça vous plaise ! Et comme je n'ai aucun devoir ou presque jusqu'à la fin de l'année, j'essaierai de vous envoyer des chapitres le plus souvent possible ! Enfin, le chapitre 2…

Marie Potter –xox-

Une fois de plus, la porte de la salle commune de Gryffondor à peine refermée derrière moi, Ron explosa.

OÙ ÉTAIS-TU PASSÉ ? hurla Ron.

Pas la peine de t'énerver et de crier, Ron, je t'entends très bien ! répondis-je d'un ton las. J'étais en promenade, comme tous les soirs. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai un mal de tête atroce, j'aimerais bien aller me coucher.

Pas la peine de m'énerver ? Bon sang, Harry ! T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Il est passé minuit, et tu es dehors depuis plus de quatre heures ! Merde ! Et on n'a pas le doit de s'inquiéter ! Ton rire sonne faux, tes sourires ne sont que du bluff, et tu ne nous parles presque plus ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec mon meilleur pote ? Qu'avons-nous fait, Hermione et moi, pour mériter ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Dis-le moi, pour l'amour de Dieu !

C'est justement ça, le problème. Peut-être que, justement, je n'ai plus envie de vous parler. Putain ! Vous m'étouffez ! Vous ne comprenez pas ce que je vie, vous n'êtes pas là pour moi ! Merde ! Vous ne vivez que pour vous engueuler, alors que vous vous aimez ! Dites-vous une fois pour toute que vous vous aimez, et foutez-moi la paix !

Harry… tenta Hermione. Mais je ne l'écoutai pas. Je montai les escaliers jusqu'à mon dortoir d'un pas las, sans un seul regard en arrière. Je me déshabillai rapidement, m'enfermai dans mon lit derrière les épais rideaux de velours rouge et m'allongeai sous les chaudes couvertures.

Décidément, c'était une drôle de soirée, car cette fois, je n'éprouvai aucun regret. J'avais l'impression que plus rien ne serait pareil. Et pour une fois depuis longtemps, je me sentis presque bien. Presque, parce qu'une fois de plus, je me retrouvais seul. Je m'endormis et, encore une nouveauté, ce fut un sommeil sans le moindre rêve.

Une fois de plus, je me réveillai à l'aube, avant tout le monde. Une fois de plus, je pris une douche brûlante, tellement chaude que mon corps en ressortait aussi rouge qu'un homard grillé. Et une fois de plus, je descendis seul jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner, qui était, une fois de plus, vide de tout élève.

Mon premier cours de cette journée qui s'annonçait une fois de plus pourrie était évidemment Potions. Je quittai tout de même la salle, tandis que Ron et Hermione y pénétraient. Je partis prendre mes affaires au dortoir, seul. Une fois de plus, les gens qui croisaient mon chemin laissaient glisser leurs regards sales le long de ma cicatrice. Je resongeai à mon altercation avec mes deux anciens meilleurs amis. Je m'étais enfin débarrasser de ces deux pots de colle. Et j'éprouvais aucun regret. Mais plus que jamais, je me sentais seul. Comme tout les êtres humains de cette terre. On naît seul, et on meurt seul. Alors, pourquoi vivre dans un monde tel que le nôtre ? Parce qu'il y a l'espoir. Il reste toujours de l'espoir. L'espoir qu'un jour, peut-être on découvrira un fabuleux trésor, tellement beau qu'il est impossible à trouver. Il y a toujours l'espoir de trouver le bonheur. Sauf pour Harry Potter. Je suis né seul ; je vie et vivrai seul ; je mourrai seul. Sans bonheur parce qu'on me l'aura volé dès ma naissance. Je ne suis bon qu'à libérer ce putain de monde de son tyran. Je ne suis bon qu'à rétablir l'espoir dans les cœurs. Mais je m'en fiche. Une fois de plus me prend l'envie irrésistible de tout laisser tomber.

J'étais déjà devant les cachots du sombre maître des potions, mes livres sous le bras. Voyant que j'étais seul, une fois de plus étant donné que j'étais très en avance, je m'assied contre le mûr, mes bras musclés par le quidditch enserrant mes genoux. Passèrent dix, vingt, trente minutes, sans que personne ne pointe le bout de son nez.

Puis, des pas se firent entendre. Je décidai de me lever sans que je sache pourquoi. Mais je savais que je devais me lever. C'était Malefoy et sa cour habituelle. Il s'arrêta à environ un mètre de moi, et nous nous fixâmes dans les yeux, comme nous l'avions fait la veille au soir. Pas un mot ne fut soufflé. Les autres élèves arrivaient peu à peu, mais dans mon champ de vision, il n'y avait que les deux prunelles grises de mon ennemi. Je voyais son regard tenter de fouiller mon âme à la recherche d'une quelconque information, j'ignore laquelle. Mais mes yeux verts n'exprimaient absolument rien. Je voulais tout simplement ne rien ressentir.

Une fois de plus, j'aurais voulu rester là, mes émeraudes plantées dans ses deux grands océans de tempête. Au moins, une chose n'avait pas changée : j'arrivais à vivre à travers la haine mutuelle qu'il y avait entre Malefoy et moi.

Avec regret, je détachai mes yeux des siens, car la porte de la sinistre salle de classe venaient de s'ouvrir toute seule. Je m'installai au fond de la classe, dans l'ombre, et plaçai mon sac sur le banc d'à côté, afin d'informer tout le monde que cette place devait rester vide.

Une fois de plus, je n'écoutai rien du cours, plongé dans mes pensées remplies de tristesse et de ténèbres, sans me rendre compte que le point que je fixais autrefois sans le voir s'était déplacé jusque dans la chevelure de fils d'or de Malefoy.

Une fois de plus, comme je l'avais déjà prévu, la journée fut pourrie. Une fois de plus, après le dîner, je pris le chemin du parc de Poudlard sans me soucier du reste. Cette fois, j'espérais que Malefoy viendrait. Il était sympathique, dans le fond. J'avais juste été trop stupide pour ne pas serrer sa main en première année. Que serait-il arrivé si j'avais serré ta main, ce jour-là ? Dis-moi, Malefoy, est-ce que tout serait différent ?

Ça, je n'en sais rien, Potter, répondit une voix dans mon dos. Je me rendis compte que j'avais pensé à voix haute. Une fois de plus, il s'assit près de moi, loin des regards envieux ou craintifs que les autres élèves lançaient sur son passage.

Le Survivant aurait-il des regrets ? continua-t-il de sa voix inhabituellement moqueuse.

Voyons, qui serais-je si je n'en avais pas ? Et puis, arrête un peu de m'appeler comme ça, c'est agaçant, à la fin !

Mais c'est pourtant ce que tu es, Potter. Je me trompe ? me demanda-t-il en me tendant une cigarette que j'acceptais une fois de plus.

Non. Je ne suis rien… murmurai-je. Réalisant mes paroles, j'espérais qu'il ne m'aurait pas entendu. Mais mes espoirs furent vains, une fois de plus.

Alors, cela doit vouloir dire que je suis fou, puisque je parle avec Rien… murmura-t-il doucement à son tour.

On est tous fou, Malefoy… Tâche de ne pas l'oublier… répondis-je, laissant une unique larme glisser le long de ma joue. Mais cette fois, il ne remarqua rien.

Nous eûmes le temps de terminer nos mégots avant que l'un de nous ne reprenne la parole. Le ciel était dégagé, et plus que jamais cette nuit, les étoiles brillaient dans le firmament, veillant sur ces courts instants de paix et de calme. Puis, Malefoy vint bouleverser le silence qui s'était installé entre nous, une fois de plus.

Sérieusement, Potter… Qu'est-ce qui serait arrivé, selon toi, si… si tout avait été différent ce jour-là…

Je savais qu'il parlait de la rentrée d'il y a cinq ans. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement. C'est là que tout avait commencé, et que tout s'était terminé, aussi…

J'en ai une vague idée. D'abord, je serais à Serpentard. Ensuite, je n'aurais jamais été ami avec Ron et Hermione. Peut-être que ma vie serait aussi moins compliquée, et laide. Peut-être que je serais heureux. Peut-être que je serais aux côtés de Voldemort. Ou peut-être aussi que je l'aurais déjà tué. Et puis ensuite, je crois qu'on serait amis, toi et moi…

C'est là qu'on se rend compte à quel point les choix que nous faisons dans la vie sont importants…

Ouais… J'aimerais bien essayer cette vie-là, juste pour voir si le monde tournerait de la même manière…. Mais c'est impossible. On ne peut pas retourner en arrière. Il faut se détourner du passé pour marcher vers l'avenir.

L'avenir ? C'est quoi, l'avenir ?

Une autre chose que j'ignore. J'imagine que c'est dans quoi on met tous nos espoirs pour y arriver…

Alors, c'est sans espoir, puisque je n'en ai pas… conclut Malefoy en un murmure à peine inaudible que j'entendis tout de même parfaitement.

Oui. Tout est sans espoir, répétai-je du même ton.

Une fois de plus, le silence s'installa enter nous. Et une fois de plus, ce fut Malefoy qui m'arracha à la contemplation des ténèbres.

Dis, tu vas faire quoi, en sortant de Poudlard ?

J'avais envie de devenir Auror. Mais l'envie m'a passé. Et puis, de toute façon, il faudra d'abord que je survive à tout ça…

Ouais… Moi non plus, je ne sais pas… Tu sais, j'aimerais bien avoir un avenir…

Ben on est deux alors ! tentai-je de plaisanter. Mais le sujet n'était pas à la plaisanterie, loin de là.

Et pour ça, il faudra bien que tu le batte, cet idiot à face de serpent… dit-il d'un ton quelque peu plus ferme. Je me détournai vers lui. Il avait tourné la tête vers moi et plongeait son regard acier dans le mien. Il avait l'air grave. Je retournai à ma contemplation du lac, puis soupirai longuement.

Je ne te garantis rien, Malefoy. Mais j'essaierai…

Et encore plus bas, tellement bas que je n'étais pas certain qu'il m'eut entendu, je murmurai du bout des lèvres :

Si tu veux bien m'aider…

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé… J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !


	3. Projet commun

**Titre :** Harry Potter et le Prince au Sang Mêlé

**Auteur :** Marie Potter

**Rating :** R

**Couple :** Harry/Draco

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et les éléments sur lesquels cette histoire est basée appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**onarluca : **Désolée pour l'autre fic… Elle ressemblait trop à une autre, et en plus je n'avais plus d'inspiration pour celle-là… Mais la fin que j'avais prévue se retrouvera dans celle-ci ! Contente que ça te plaise !

**serpentis-draco**Te voilà servie, voici le nouveau chapitre! Merci pour tes compliments!

**Amy Keira :** Voici le troisième chapitre… J'espère que tu le trouveras aussi génial que les deux premiers !

**duoxheero :** La réponse dans ce chapitre… Merci pour ta reviews! C'est gentil!

**Sahada :** Je te l'annonce tout de suite : Harry ne changera pas de maison. Je trouve qu'il y a trop de fics où lui ou Draco le font. Mais tu verras ce qui va arriver dans les prochains chapitres ! Merci pour ton attention !

**vert emeraude : **Merci ! Tu verras ce que Draco va décider dans ce chapitre…

**Lovely A :** Voilà la suite. J'espère que tu vas continuer à l'aimer !

Coucou !

Je suis vraiment flattée par vos compliments… Voici le troisième chapitre, pour vous faire plaisir…

Marie Potter –xox-

Chapitre 3 : Projet commun 

Une fois de plus, je remontai à la tour de Gryffondor. Mais cette fois, ce fut avec un léger sourire sur mes lèvres et le cœur un peu plus léger que lorsque j'en étais descendu. Je repensais à la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Malefoy, et pour la première fois depuis que Sirius était parti, je me sentai moins seul.

**FLASH-BACK**

_Je ne te garantis rien, Malefoy. Mais j'essaierai…_

_Et encore plus bas, tellement bas que je n'étais pas certain qu'il m'eut entendu, je murmurai du bout des lèvres :_

_Si tu veux bien m'aider…_

Le silence suivit mes derniers mots. Ce n'était pas un silence pesant, ni agréable. C'était juste un silence d'attente. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui demander ça. J'avais juste besoin de quelqu'un, n'importe qui, même lui. C'était sorti tout seul. Et maintenant, il rirait, m'insulterait, me haïrait encore plus…

_J'ignore comment, mais… d'accord ! répondit-il simplement en un haussement d'épaules. Puis, il m'avait souri. Un vrai sourire. Et dans ses yeux s'alluma pour la première fois une lueur d'espoir._

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

Oui. Décidément, le vent tournait. Et peut-être qu'en abordant la chose différemment d'avec Ron et Hermione, j'aurais une chance de gagner. Surtout que Draco Malefoy avait été élevé dans la famille las plus près de Voldemort, baignant dans la magie noire depuis sa naissance. Oui, ces soirées avec lui s'annonçaient vraiment très intéressantes.

Je pénétrai dans l'atmosphère étouffante de la salle commune. J'étais loin d'être fatigué ; aussi décidai-je de rester un peu à réfléchir en profitant de la maigre chaleur des dernières braises du feu de la cheminée. Je n'avais pas envie de monter me coucher, de m'enfermer derrière les épais rideaux de velours rouge dans le vacarme incessant de la compétition de ronflement de mes camarades de chambre. Je fus donc surpris de découvrir Neville endormi dans le fauteuil dans lequel je voulais m'asseoir. Je le réveillai doucement, pensant qu'il serait beaucoup mieux dans son lit.

Neville… chuchotai-je. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, je chuchotai plus fort. Neville !

Hein ? Quoi ? Harry ! s'éveilla-t-il.

Je crois que tu serais beaucoup mieux dans ton lit.

Non, attends ! Je… je voulais te parler…

Si c'est Hermione qui t'envoie, tu peux lui dire que si elle a à me parler, elle n'a qu'à venir elle-même ! m'énervai-je quelque peu.

Non ! Non, c'est moi seul qui ai voulu te parler…

Je pris place dans le fauteuil voisinant le sien et soupirai lassement.

Je t'écoute… dis-je, blasé.

J'ai… Je vous ai entendus, l'autre jour, quand tu t'es disputé avec Ron et Hermione. Si je comprends bien, on ne te verra plus. J'ai raison ?

Oui et non… Écoute, Neville… J'ai vraiment besoin de solitude ces temps-ci.. Pour réfléchir… La mort de Sirius, la prophétie, la guerre qui est en cours, tout ça occupe mon esprit, et j'ai besoin de me retrouver à travers tout ça. Tu comprends ?

Neville hocha la tête en silence.

Mais, Harry, s'il te plaît… Jure-moi que tu ne resteras pas toujours seul… Que si tu as besoin de parler, tu viendras me voir ou, moi, ou Ginny, ou lUna, si tu ne veux pas parler à Ron ou Hermione…

Je le regardai dans les yeux et lui fit un maigre sourire.

Je te le promets. Et puis, je ne suis pas seul… Je t'ai, toi. Et je me suis fait un nouvel ami, aussi…

Il hocha la tête une fois de plus. Le silence se fit. Tous deux contemplions la cheminée en espérant que se ravive le feu pour nous réchauffer à nouveu. Mais les quelques braises qui subsistaient s'éteignirent.

Tu lui as fait beaucoup de peine, tu sais…

À qui ?

À Ron. Bien sûr, Hermione aussi l'est, mais lui est vraiment bouleversé. Il est triste d'avoir perdu son meilleur ami.

Je me levai et m'étirai paresseusement, la fatigue commençant à envahir mon corps et engourdir mes membres.

Tu sais, des frères restent toujours frères et s'aiment toujours, même s'ils sont en froids…

Et sur ces dernières paroles, je laissai mon ami à ses songes pour monter au pays du sommeil sans rêve, une fois de plus.

Une fois de plus, le matin du lendemain se passa comme tous les autres matins. Je descendis le premier à la Grande Salle, et je la quittai avant que les autres élèves ne furent entrés. J'allai chercher mes affaires de cours et passai le reste du temps assis devant la classe, qui était Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ce matin-là.

Une fois de plus, Malefoy et moi nous regardâmes dans les yeux de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que le professeur Moore daigne enfin ouvrir la porte sous les soupirs de soulagement des élèves présents. Et une fois de plus, je pris place à la table la plus reculée de la classe.

Bonjour à tous ! Suite au test que vous avez passé au dernier cours, nous aborderons aujourd'hui quelque chose de tout à fait différent. Le programme de sixième année en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal comprend un projet en équipe de deux.

La classe frétillait à la simple pensée de ne pas travailler seul, pour une fois.

Vous travaillerez sur un sujet de votre choix et à la fin du trimestre, vous le présenterez sous forme de cours pour la classe. Maintenant, pour les équipes, je dois vous avertir tout de suite que le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé, pour rétablir l'amitié entre maisons, de placer un Gryffondor avec un Serpentard. Puisque je sais que l'idée ne vous enchante guère et donc, que vous ne pourrez faire les équipes vous-mêmes, je pigerai les noms au hasard, avec le même principe que la Coupe de Feu il y a deux ans…

Le silence était le plus complet. Les élèves, toutes maisons confondues, étaient figées d'horreur. Le professeur sortit deux coupes en argent et les posa devant lui. L'une était d'un beau rouge feu, avec une mince bordure en or ; cela devait être celle contenant les noms des élèves de Gryffondor. L'autre était d'un magnifique vert émeraude, rappelant la couleur de mes yeux, avec le même petit bord, mais cette fois en or blanc.

Aussitôt posée, les deux coupes crachèrent des papiers avec les noms d'élèves de chacune des maisons avec un synchronisme parfait. Le professeur lut à voix haute :

Parvati Patil et Milicent Bulstrode.

Les coupes en crachèrent deux autres, en plaçant deux autres en équipe.

Neville Longdubas et Grégory Goyle.

La répartition continua ainsi pendant quelques minutes.

Seamus Finnigan et Davis Tracey… Ronald Weasley et Pansy Parkinson… Hermione Granger et Blaise Zabini…

Et enfin, le nom d'Harry sortit.

Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy…

Tout le monde regarda dans notre direction, s'attendant à des cris, des insultes, des remontrances, etc. Mais il n'en fut rien. Aucun de nous deux ne réagit, attendant patiemment que la formation des équipes soit terminée. Et quand enfin le dernier « couple », soit Dean Thomas et Daphné Greengrass, soit formé, les regards devenus plus qu'insistants se retournèrent vers le professeur.

Bien. Maintenant que les équipes sont formés, j'aimerais que vous vous placiez en équipe afin de trouver dès aujourd'hui le sujet de votre travail.

Les élèves avaient retournés leurs regards vers nous. J'essayais de regarder le visage le plus impassible, comme Malefoy, pour ne pas éclater de rire face à leurs mines méfiantes. Mon coéquipier vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, ce qui attira encore plus de regards parce que cette fois ce n'était pas moi qui m'étais levé. Et là, franchement, je sentais que les yeux allaient sortir de mes orbites et ma tête éclater à force de me retenir de rire d'eux, lorsque Malefoy m'adressa la parole d'une façon tout à fait amicale.

Potter… fit-il avec un signe de tête. Je voyais clairement dans ses yeux que lui aussi avait une furieuse envie de rire.

Malefoy… répondis-je en me rendant compte que ma voix tremblait d'un four rire contenu. Décidément, je n'en pouvais vraiment plus. J'attendis que les regards se détournent de nous, ce qui prit un bon cinq minutes, temps auquel nous profitâmes pour prendre de grandes respirations afin de nous clamer. Excellent. Les autres avaient l'air de prendre ça pour un moyen de contenir la rage et la haine. Enfin, les conversations débutèrent. Enfin, si on peut appeler cela une conversation, puisqu'ils avaient plutôt l'air de vouloir se sauter à la gorge à n'importe quel moment. Vraiment pathétique. Remarque que je dis à voix haute apparemment.

Ouais. Vraiment, répondit Draco.

Le silence se fit encore quelques instants pendant que nous fixions ces imbéciles qui n'étaient même pas foutus de mettre leur haine de côté pour s'entendre sur un sujet aussi banal qu'un projet de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Moi, je savais déjà quel sujet je voulais étudier : les Duels, avec les sorts d'attaque et de défense en tous genres, même de magie noire. Mais bon. Le peu de chance qu'il y avait pour que Malefoy et moi nous entendions étaient quasi nulles. Enfin, il tourna son regard argenté vers moi.

Alors, pour ce projet… On étudie quoi ? J'ai bein une idée, mais je ne suis pas du tout certain que tu vas accepter…

Dis toujours…

Ben… On pourrait étudier les sorts d'attaque et de défense. Je sens que ça serait vraiment très utile pour les mois à venir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Je souris. Alors là, c'était vraiment trop fort : on avait eu la même idée ! Plongeant mon regard dans le sien, émeraudes contre onyx, j'approuvai son idée.

C'est drôle, j'avais la même idée… Mais en ajoutant la magie noire…

Il me sourit à son tour en montrant ses dents blanches et droites qu'il cachait trop souvent. Puis, nous nous levâmes en même temps afin d'aller faire approuver notre sujet au professeur Moore. Malefoy avait retrouvé son visage impassible en se relevant. Il ne fallait pas que les autres voient que nous nous entendions. C'était important, aussi bien pour sa survie que pour la mienne. Utilisant sa voix nonchalante habituelle, il parla pour nous deux.

Professeur Moore, nous avons notre sujet…

Et quel est-il, Mr. Malefoy ?

Nous aborderons les différents sorts d'attaque et de défense, mais qui ne sont pas au programme de sixième ni de septième année. Nous pensons aussi qu'avoir une base en magie noire, base théorique bien entendu, serait intéressante, vu les événements à venir dans les mois prochains.

C'est parfait messieurs. Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Je note ceci afin que personne d'autre ne prenne votre sujet.

Nous retournâmes nous asseoir, Malefoy, de sa démarche nonchalante et hautaine habituelle, et moi, avec la mienne, moins volontaire et plus discrète. Les élèves nous regardaient encore, ébahis de nous être entendus aussi rapidement. Mais bien vite, ils retournèrent à leurs occupations, nous laissant en conciliabule secret lui-moi.

Bien, commençai-je. On commence ce soir ?

Pourquoi pas… Mais où ? Je ne connais aucun endroit où nous risquerons pas d'être dérangés dans nos recherches.

Moi, je sais. Rendez-vous dans le Grand Hall après le dîner, vers vingt heures…

Voilà ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience…

Bisous.

Marie Potter –xxx-


	4. Révélations

**Titre :** Harry Potter et le Prince au Sang Mêlé

**Auteur :** Marie Potter

**Rating :** R

**Couple :** Harry/Draco

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et les éléments sur lesquels cette histoire est basée appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**serpentis-draco**Voilà la suite, comme tu l'attendais… Oui, Draco et Harry se rapproche, mais on est encore loin de l'amour! Merci et à bientôt! Bisous.

**onarluca : **Contente que ça t'ait plu! Voici un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, te plaira encore! Merci d'être toujours aussi fidèle! Bisous.

**vert emeraude**Enfin, le chapitre 4! Bon, ça ne fait pas si longtemps, mais c'est déjà plus que pour les autres… Désolée! Et oui, les grands esprits se rencontrent… Âmes sœurs? En quelques sorte… J'espère que ça te plaira! Bisous.

**Amy Keira :** Voilà la suite! Désolée de ne pas avoir été très, très vite! J'espère que tu seras heureuse de la suite! Bisous.

**Vif d'or :** Ouais, je ne sais pas trop, pour « Harry Potter et le Prince au Sang Mêlé »… Il faudrait que j'aie une quelconque inspiration, parce que là, je bloque! Mais je vais peut-être la continuer, parce que je l'aimais bien… Mais pour l'instant je me consacre à celle-ci, dans l'attente d'une idée géniale… Contente que ça te plaise! Merci d'être toujours aussi fidle! Bisous.

**duoxheero : **Voilà la suite! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise toujours. Comme tu vois Draco va aider Harry, et c'est dans ce chapitre que ça commence, en quelque sorte… Mais il y a quelques petits problèmes en vue. Jalousie, quand tu nous tiens! Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre ta plaira autant. Bisous.

**eiliss : **Voilà! J'espère vraiment que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre! Bisous.

Bonjour!

Voilà, je vous poste le chapitre 4… Désolée pour le retard, j'ai mis plus de temps pour écrire ce chapitre… Mais j'espère que ça en vaudra le coup et que vous aimerez autant!

Marie Potter –xxx-

**Chapitre 4 : Révélations**

Une fois de plus, le reste de la journée fut tout aussi moche que les autres, mais étrangement, je me sentais un peu mieux malgré que mes camarades de maison étaient plus stupides que jamais. Mais cela m'importait peu : j'allais revoir Malefoy, mon nouvel ami, une fois de plus ce soir. Il était dix-neuf heures quarante-cinq lorsque je montai à mon dortoir pour prendre ma cape d'Invisibilité. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Et puis, nous finirions sûrement longtemps après le couvre-feu. Je décidai de descendre tout de suite. De toute façon, il était déjà dix-neuf heures cinquante, alors le temps de me rendre, je serais pile à l'heure.

Comme nous l'avions convenu, il était à l'heure. Une fois de plus, il montrait qu'il était tout à fait digne de son nom : ponctuel, fier, et avait son habituel air aristocrate peint sur le visage. La nonchalance elle-même. Il ne m'avait pas vu. Ça serait drôle de lui faire peur. Il faudra qu'il entre sous la cape, avec moi. Ça serait vraiment très mal vu un Draco Malefoy et un Harry Potter ensemble. Une fois de plus, la rumeur circulerait rapidement, et plus rien ne serait prudent, ni pour moi, ni pour lui.

Je m'approchai donc lentement et m'arrêtai à environ un mètre de lui. C'était une distance respectable pour qu'il puisse m'entendre quand je chuchoterais.

.-Ne dis rien, surtout… chuchotai-je. Il m'avait entendu. Son visage restait impassible, mais je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il tendait l'oreille, attendant que je continue. C'est Potter. Tu vas aller te cacher derrière la statue, là-bas. Il ne faut pas que personne ne te voie.

Pour confirmer, il cligna des yeux. De sa démarche élégante, fière et gracieuse que je ne serais jamais capable d'imiter, il se rendit derrière la dite statue, en se cachant peu à peu, pour ne pas attirer l'œil de quiconque. Je le rejoignis et passai habilement l'immense cape autour de ses épaules.

.-Wow! J'ignorais que tu avais une cape d'Invisibilité! Je me suis toujours demandé comment j'avais pu apercevoir seulement ta tête à Pr-

.-Chut! Je nous lançai à chacun un sort nous permettant d'être silencieux pour les gens autour, mais qui nous permettait d'avoir une conversation.

.-Voilà! Personne ne nous entendra, maintenant!

.-Alors, on va où?

.-Tu te rappelles, l'an dernier, quand Ombrage nous a tous coincé avec la brigade Inquisitoriale dont toi, dois-je le rappeler, faisait partie?

.-Quand Dumbledore a disparu en fumée?

.-Ouais. C'est là qu'on va. C'est la Salle sur Demande!

.-Salle sur Demande? Tu veux dire que l'on a qu'à demander pour avoir ce que l'on veut? Demanda-t-il, impressionné.

Je sortis la carte du Maraudeur de ma poche et murmurai la formule de sorte que même Malefoy ne l'entende pas.

.-On peut dire ça comme ça, oui… répondis-je distraitement, occupé à vérifier si la route était libre. Je sentis Malefoy, d'une demi tête plus grand, se pencher au-dessus de mon épaule pour la regarder. Étrangement, je rougis, ne sachant pas pourquoi je me sentais si troublé par sa présence dans mon dos. Mais heureusement, la cape faisait de l'ombre, de sorte que l'on ne pouvait distinguer la couleur de mes joues.

.-Pratique, cette carte… Je vois maintenant comment tu arrives à sortir en pleine nuit sans te faire prendre par l'œil de chauve-souris de Rogue!

.-Ouais… répondis-je vaguement, plongé dans mes pensées. Une fois de plus, je me sentis troublé par la présence de Malefoy. C'était étrange comme son souffle me faisait frissonner quand il parlait. Je me donnai une claque mentale pour reprendre contenance et pris l'initiative de quitter cet endroit à l'abri des regards.

.-On y va, il n'y a presque personne sur notre chemin.

Nous partîmes donc tous les deux cachés sous la cape. Une fois de plus, un fait étrange comme il en arrivait souvent quand j'étais avec Malefoy, j'oubliai Ron et Hermione. J'oubliai que c'était toujours avec eux que je me rendais invisible, ou presque. Et j'oubliai qu'ils étaient autrefois mes meilleurs amis.

J'étais pressé d'arriver. Je pourrais enfin enlever cette étoffe qui m'étouffait. C'est drôle, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point elle tenait au chaud. Et malheureusement pour moi, le voyage sembla durer une éternité entre mon ancien ennemi très près derrière moi et les esquives dans le couloir. Les élèves avaient beau être presque tous dans leurs salles communes respectives, il y en avait encore beaucoup qui déambulaient dans les couloirs.

Enfin, l'heure de la délivrance arriva. Nous passâmes trois fois devant le mûr où devait apparaître la porte, puis nous entrâmes. Après nous être enfin défaits de la cape, je posai mes yeux sur la pièce qui s'offrait à nous. Malefoy étaient déjà en train de contempler les livres sur les tablettes.

.-Wow! On a les écrits de Merlin! Il y a plein de livres sur la magie noire, et sur les potions, et sur les duels, et…

.-On a tout ce qu'on a besoin, en effet! C'est pour ça que ça s'appelle la Salle sur Demande! rétorquai-je, amusé devant les airs enfantin de Malefoy. Il avait laissé tomber son masque d'indifférence pour laisser place à celui d'enfant-devant-le-sapin-de-Noël. Bon, alors, on fait quoi?

.-Je propose que l'on étudie ces livres, et qu'ensuite, on passe à la pratique!

.-Ah, non! J'ai pas envie de lire! J'ai besoin de me défouler! Lis si tu veux, mais moi, j'ai vraiment besoin de lancer quelques sorts!

.-C'est bon!

Se passa ainsi une dizaine de minutes. J'avais demandé une cible pour lancer mes sorts, et elle apparut aussitôt demandée. Je pratiquai à peu près tous les sorts que j'avais appris, autant d'attaque, de défense, ou simplement neutre. Ce fut un Malefoy un peu timide qui l'interrompit.

.-Euh… Je ne veux pas te froisser, mais… c'est tout ce que tu connais?

.-Ben oui, c'est déjà pas mal, non? répondis-je, quelque peu perplexe par son intervention.

.-Ben, si tu comptes vaincre Voldemort avec ça, t'es foutu!

.-Si je vaincs Voldemort? Mais… Comment tu…

.-Les oreilles à rallonge de tes potes Weasley sont très utiles pour écouter aux portes… Et mon père n'use d'aucun sort d'impassibilité à l'intérieur du manoir, puisqu'il est convaincu que tout le monde y vivant est de son côté. Ce n'est pas très malin de sa part, je dois avouer… Alors, c'est quoi, cette histoire de prophétie? Tu la connais?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. C'était une information importante que je ne devais pas dévoiler à n'importe qui. Malefoy était vraiment sympathique, ces derniers temps, mais peut-être était-ce une manigance pour dévoiler des informations compromettantes à mon sujet… Le doute m'envahit peu à peu, et je ne vis pas Malefoy s'approcher de moi.

.-Pas la peine de te torturer l'esprit ainsi. Si tu ne veux rien me dire, libre à toi… Mais je t'ai déjà dit que je ne rejoindrais jamais les rangs de Voldemort, ajouta-t-il. Dans son regard, parmi toute la compréhension que j'y lisais, je perçus tout de même une once de déception. Je soupirai de lassitude.

.-Écoute, je ne suis pas encore prêt à tout dire là-dessus. Je ne l'ai pas encore dit à personne, tu comprends. Et puis, j'ai encore de la difficulté à digérer tout ce qui a trait avec _ce jour-là_.

Un canapé invitant à une assise profonde et confortable apparut au milieu de la pièce. Malefoy prit place et m'invita à m'asseoir près de lui.

.-Je ne suis pas tom meilleur ami, mais… tu veux en parler?

J'acceptai son invitation avec plaisir. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas offert une oreille attentive. Je savais qu'il y avait Ron et Hermione – enfin, avant tout ça – pour m'écouter, mais jamais il ne me l'avait proposé. Je m'assis confortablement à côté de lui et fixai le vide, ne sachant où commencer.

.-Je ne sais pas par où commencer…

.-Commence par le début… m'encouragea-t-il.

.-C'est bien ça, le problème… C'est que je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas… Tu comprends…

M'emmêlant dans mes propres mots, l'image d'Hermione s'imposa brusquement dans mon esprit. Elle m'avait expliqué les contrats magiques…

.-Tu connais la formule des contrats magiques?

.-Bien sûr! Mais pourquoi?

.-Ben… pour être sûr… Tu comprends, même si on te torturait, tu ne pourrais pas dévoiler les informations que je t'aurai dites… Et, tu comprends, je veux t'en parler, j'ai _besoin_ d'en parler avec quelqu'un. Ça devient tellement lourd à porter!

.-D'accord, si ça peut te rassurer! Mais il faut la lancer après… Tu n'auras qu'à prononcer la formule _Contractum._

.-Merci!

J'inspirai profondément, prêt à affronter une fois de plus mon passé et mon futur, alors que je voudrais simplement profiter du présent. Quelle ironie!

.-Tout a commencé il y a dix-sept ans. Dumbledore était allé rencontrer Sybille Trelawney pour un entretien d'embauche. C'est à ce moment que la prophétie est « née ». Et, évidemment, elle me concernait, moi, et Voldemort. Et ça dit très exactement :

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

Je suis donc un assassin ou une victime! Quel choix fabuleux! Enfin. Toujours est-il que, ce jour-là, dans le pub, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui les espionnait. Mais heureusement pour nous, il n'a entendu que la première partie de la prophétie avant d'être mis sorti par le propriétaire.

.-C'était mon père…

.-Hein!

.-C'était mon _père_. C'est ce fils de pute qui les espionnait. C'est lui qui l'a entendu. Je l'ai entendu en parler avec Pettigrew, un soir.

Ses yeux couleur d'orage s'étaient assombris, ajoutant encore plus de profondeur à son regard, ne donnant plus qu'une seule envie : s'y plonger et y rester pour l'éternité.

.-Continue. J'ai hâte de savoir qu'est-ce que mon cher _père_ a fait en juin dernier.

.-… Jusqu'à juin dernier, il n'y avait que Dumbledore qui la connaissait. Et puis. Il y a eu la fameuse nuit au ministère. Je prenais des cours d'Occlumancie avec Rogue, pour bloquer mon esprit de celui de Voldemort.

.-C'était ça, les fameux cours de rattrapage en potions…

.-Oui. Je sens toujours ses émotions fortes – quand il est heureux ou en colère – mais je vois parfois ce qu'il est en train de faire. C'est ainsi que j'ai pu sauver Mr. Weasley de l'attaque de Nagini…

.-Ouais… J'ai lu ça dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

.-Voldemort s'est aperçu bien vite de cette nouvelle… faculté. Et il s'en est servi contre moi. Cette nuit-là, il m'a envoyé des images Sirius capturé…

.-Ton… ton parrain? Demanda-t-il d'un voix hésitante, mais douce. J'acquiesçai.

.-Alors, comme un pauvre imbécile, je suis bêtement tombé dans le piège. Je rêvais souvent de portes et de numéros. Et je savais que ça se trouvait dans le Département des Mystères. Alors, j'y suis allé, me fiant à mes souvenirs de rêves. Et je me rendis justement là où il voulait que j'aille : la salle des prophéties. C'est là que sa bande de Mangemorts nous attendait. Il y avait Avery, Dolohov, les frères Lestrange et Bellatrix, Macnair, Nott, Mulciber, Rookwood et…

.-Et mon père… ajouta-t-il froidement.

.-Oui… murmurai-je. Ils sont « apparus » après que j'aie pris la prophétie. C'était ce qu'il voulait, apparemment, puisqu'ils ont essayé de me l'enlever. Enfin, Bellatrix a essayé en lançant un sort d'Attraction, mais je l'ai rattrapé. Elle n'a rien fait d'autre par interdiction de ton père. Et puis, nous avons fuit. Nous nous sommes cachés dans la salle de la Mort. Une grave erreur selon moi, après ce qui est arrivé…

.-J'imagine que ça a un rapport avec ma _chère_ marraine Bellatrix, vu comme tu vomis son nom…

.-C'est ta marraine?

.-Oui, bien sûr. Qui d'autre? Personne n'est aussi digne de respect dans la famille pour la nommer marraine du fils Malefoy! confirma-t-il avec amertume.

.-Oui… On a commencé à se battre contre eux. Et si l'Ordre n'était pas arrivé à temps, on serait tous morts.

.-L'Ordre?

.-L'ordre du Phénix. C'est une sorte d'armée, créée par Dumbledore pendant la première guerre. Elle combat Voldemort. C'est la résistance, en quelque sorte… Et Rogue en fait aussi partie. Il est notre espion au sein des Mangemorts. Enfin, c'est ce que je crois… C'est lui qui a averti l'Ordre de l'attaque du Ministère. Tu te souviens, quand vous nous avez trouvé, ici même, on est allé dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ombrage m'avait demandé de parler de tout ça, et il n'y avait plus que Rogue et elle. Et c'est comme ça que L'Ordre a su : Rogue était mon dernier espoir, et je lui ai dit ce qui arrivait.

.-Tonton Rogue est un espion pour Dumbledore! Mon père le tuerait s'il le savait…

.-Ils sont arrivés et ont commencé à se battre. Il n'y avait plus que Neville et moi, et j'avais toujours la prophétie. Celle-ci s'est brisée, et puis, tout s'est enchaîné.

Je revis les images défiler dans mon esprit : je revivais l'immense soulagement de voir l'Ordre arriver, l'inquiétude quand j'aperçus Sirius, Bellatrix se battant avec lui, et le voile… Des larmes jaillirent de mes yeux sans que je fasse quoi que ce soit. Je les avais trop longtemps refoulées. Je ricanai bêtement. Je pleurais avec Malefoy à côté de moi.

.-Bellatrix Lestrange et Sirius se battait. Et puis, il y avait le voile juste derrière. Il a dit : « C'est tout ce que tu peux faire? ». Et puis, elle a lancé un Stupéfix, et puis… et puis… il a traversé le voile… Il est mort… Elle l'a tué!

Je levai mes yeux vers lui et vis à mon plus grand étonnement que Malefoy pleurait aussi.

.-Je suis désolé… Je suis désolé pour tout ce que ma famille t'a fait. Je suis sincèrement, profondément désolé…

.-Chut… Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'es pas comme eux… Ce n'est pas ta faute, ne pleure pas… S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas… Si toi tu pleures, alors à quoi bon continuer à me battre?

Des larmes coulant sur nos joues déjà inondées, il me prit dans ses bras comme un enfant dans les bras de sa mère. Jamais étreinte ne m'avait paru aussi réconfortante.

Pourtant, Malefoy s'écarta de moi lorsque les dernières personnes que j'avais envie de voir se tenaient sur le pas de la porte.

Ron et Hermione.

Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé… J'essaierai de boucler le prochain chapitre le plus rapidement possible… En attendant : REVIEWS!


	5. Explications

**Titre :** Harry Potter et le Prince au Sang Mêlé

**Auteur :** Marie Potter

**Rating :** R

**Couple :** Harry/Draco

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et les éléments sur lesquels cette histoire est basée appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**onarluca :** Salut! Contente que ça te plaise toujours! Et, pour répondra à ta question, non, Ron et Hermione ne pouvaient pas rester loin de Harry… Ça va faire avancer l'histoire, tu verras… Et puis, même s'ils n'étaient pas venus les déranger, il ne se serait rien passer entre Harry et Draco… Pas encore, c'est trop tôt. J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre! Bisous.

**eiliss**Voilà la suite! La réaction des deux crétins (sur ce coup-là, je t'approuve entièrement… ). J'espère vraiment que tu adoreras jusqu'à la fin! Merci pour tes compliments! Bisous.

**Amy Keira :** J'ai déjà écrit la suite! J'espère que ce chapitre satisfera ta faim… Merci pour ta reviews! Bisous.

**Sahada :** Hello! Merci pour ta reviews, je suis flattée! Pour la réaction des deux cons... pardon, de Ron et Hermione, tu le sauras dans ce chapitre! Et puis, pour ton autre question, Harry n'aura pas d'animal de compagnie… Bisous.

**serpentis-draco : **Voilà la suite! Merci de toujours être fidèle à chaque chapitre! Bisous.

Coucou!

Me revoilà, en avance, cette fois… Je suis désolée d'être aussi irrégulière… Mais j'ai boucler ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu grâce à vos super compliments… J'ai été très flattée par vos mots! J'espère sincèrement que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes et que vous apprécierez encore mon histoire!

Marie Potter –xxx-

**Chapitre 5 : Explications**

Une fois de plus, mes supposés amis venaient de tout gâcher. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle haine pour eux. Ils venaient me déranger dans ma vie, me déranger quand j'étais en compagnie de mon nouvel ami. Et pourtant, je ressentais cette joie malsaine de voir leurs visages décomposés par le spectacle qui s'offraient à leurs yeux. Il est vrai que moi-même j'aurais envoyé paître le premier qui m'aurait dit que je deviendrais ami avec Malefoy. Enfin. Je n'ai pas choisi mon Destin.

Ron avait la bouche grande ouverte, et ne semblait pas avoir la capacité de prononcer la moindre parole. Hermione, elle, reprit plus vite contenance.

.-Harry?... Mais qu'est-ce que… Ça ne va pas?

.-Ben voyons. Tout baigne! Pourquoi posez-vous la question? Ton cerveau de Sang de Bourbe ne fonctionne plus correctement? Répondit Draco, son éternel sourcil haussé ironiquement en accent circonflexe.

.-Ta gueule, Malefoy! On ne t'a pas sonné! Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'est _lui_ qui t'a fait pleurer? Dis-moi ce qu'il t'a fait que je puisse le cogner!

.-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? demanda Ginny, qui venait d'entrer avec Neville et Luna. Harry? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

.-Ça, c'est moi qui vous le demande! Vous aviez prévu une petite réunion secrète de l'AD? répliquai-je, agacé par la situation.

.-Non… Non, on voulait juste… Écoute, Harry, on s'inquiète terriblement pour toi! commença Hermione.

.-Oui, vieux. On s'inquiète. Tu ne nous parle plus, et ensuite tu pleures avec la fouine… Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi, bon sang! termina Ron.

C'en était trop. Une fois de plus, ces imbéciles allaient trop loin. Ils ne faisaient plus attention à moi, et voilà que quand j'allais mal, ils venaient vers moi pour me « consoler ». De vrais bons amis.

.-Je vais te dire ce qu'il se passe, la belette. Il se trouve que toi et ta Sang de Bourbe de petite amie ne vous êtes pas rendu compte que Potter ici présent se trouvait au plus mal et qu'il n'était plus capable de supporter ses deux chiens de poche! répliqua Malefoy.

.-Malefoy, je t'ai déjà dit de la fermer! fit Ron, brandissant son poing. C'en était définitivement trop. Dans un réflexe, je pris ma baguette et stupéfixai celui qui était autrefois mon meilleur ami.

.-Non, toi, tu la ferme, Ron! Je te défends de le toucher! Je te défends de toucher à un seul cheveu de mon nouvel ami!

Lisant dans son regard une totale incrédulité, je le réanimai.

.-Ton ami? Ton _ami_? La fouine? Draco « la fouine sale emmerdeuse et reine du sarcasme et du mépris » Malefoy? Cette erreur de la nature a dû te lancer un sort, parce que c'est tout à fait imp…

Je m'approchai dangereusement de son visage et pointai ma baguette sur sa tempe.

.-Hé, Weasley, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas insulter mon ami…

.-Harry… Arrête ça, veux-tu… tenta Hermione. Lentement, je descendai ma main, respirant du mieux que je le pouvais pour contenir la rage qui fourmillait dans chaque millimètre de mon corps.

.-Bien. Si tu voulais bien nous expliquer, nous t'en serions reconnaissants… commença Ginny en s'asseyant sur le canapé où Malefoy étions précédemment. Je ris. D'un rire sans joie, un rire que j'aurais qualifier de démoniaque si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait émis.

.-Expliquer? Expliquer quoi? Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Il est le seul au monde à me traiter d'égal à égal. Il est le seul qui ne porte aucune attention à cette putain de cicatrice!

.-Voyons, Harry! Tu sais bien que non! Tu me connais, tu nous connais, tu sais très bien que nous ne sommes pas comme ça! Je te connais trop bien pour savoir que tu n'en penses pas un mot… S'il te plaît, Harry…

Ce fut au tour de Malefoy de ricaner. Il prit la cape et s'avança vers Hermione, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

.-Allons, Granger… Si tu le connaissait si bien, tu en saurais plus sur lui que moi… Tu saurais ce qui le ronge… Et il ne vous aurait pas bêtement plantés là…

Il releva la tête, plissa le nez en une grimace de dégoût, puis se tourna vers moi.

.-Tu viens, Potter… J'ai de la difficulté à respirer, ici… Il y a une de ces mauvaises odeurs…

De bonne grâce, je m'engouffrai sous la cape avec lui et nous quittâmes la Salle sur Demande. Une fois dehors, je respirai un grand coup. Ces deux-là avaient vraiment le don pour me mettre vraiment très en colère.

.-Putain… Tes amis sont vraiment cons, hein! rigola Malefoy.

.-Ce ne sont plus mes amis… répliquai-je sombrement. Une fois de plus, mon destin obscur me revenait en plein visage. J'étais seul, et la seule personne qui venait combler ma solitude était mon ancien ennemi.

Nous déambulions dans l'obscurité des couloirs du château en silence. Ce n'était pas un silence pesant. Je me sentais bien, dans ce silence. J'étais bien, avec Malefoy, j'ignorais pourquoi. Malefoy. Tout un personnage. Tantôt doux, tantôt tranchant comme la plus tranchante des lames. Tantôt rieur, tantôt triste. Mais toujours mordant, toujours le dernier mot.

.-Dis-moi, Malefoy… Comment tu fais pour toujours avoir une réplique cinglante au bout des lèvres?

Il rit. D'un rire qui me fit chavirer, qui me remuait de l'intérieur au plus profond de mes entrailles. C'était étrange, jamais je ne l'avais entendu rire. C'était un rire spontané, doux, terriblement charmant. On aurait dit un enfant. L'enfant qu'il n'a probablement jamais été.

.-Je n'en sais rien… Probablement mon éducation. À force de vivre sous le même toit que le _grand_ et richissime Lucius Malefoy, on devient pareil…

.-Ton éducation? Tu as eu une éducation particulière? demandai-je, curieux.

Il me fit un petit sourire triste qui se reflétait jusque dans ses beaux yeux couleur d'orage, d'habitude sans expression, froid, sans vie.

.-Allez, viens. Je n'ai pas envie de descendre me coucher. On monte à la tour d'Astronomie?

.-D'accord.

De toute façon, en cet instant, j'ignorais pourquoi, mais je l'aurais suivi n'importe où, pourvu que je sois bien comme je l'étais en ce moment magique. Une fois en haut, je nous débarrassai de la cape. Il s'appuya sur le muret de pierre et m'invita à venir près de lui. Il sortit son paquet de cigarettes, m'en offrit une que j'acceptai sans hésiter, et débuta son récit.

.-Tu dois évidemment savoir que la famille Malefoy est une des plus ferventes pratiquantes de la magie noire. Tu dois aussi savoir que mon géniteur est le bras droit de Voldemort… Alors, tu mélanges les deux, et tu obtiens des gens dénués de toute émotion.

.-Comment peut-on ne pas avoir d'émotion? demandai-je, éberlué.

.-C'est facile. Quand t'as été élevé pour ça… Quand tes parents n'ont procréé simplement pour perpétuer la lignée des Malefoy…

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

.-Quand ton père t'élève, t'entraîne pour devenir un parfait petit Mangemort, sans la moindre remord au moment d'enlever la vie à autrui.

Une larme, une unique larme sortit des iris orageux, roulant le long de la joue d'une pâleur surnaturelle jusqu'à la commissure des lèvres. Et mon désir le plus fou, en ce moment même, serait d'être cette larme.

.-Quand ton éducation se résume à te faire battre jusqu'à ce que tu ne pousse plus un seul cri quand la torture devient quotidienne… Quand tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris à aimer… Là, seulement là, tu n'a plus envie de rien ressentir.

Malefoy ferma les yeux. Le voir comme ça me connaît envie de pleurer. Je fis ce que je n'aurais jamais fait il y de cela une semaine. Je le pris dans mes bras, faisant reposer sa tête contre mon épaule.

Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il brise le silence qui s'était installé sans que je m'en rende compte. Il releva les yeux et les plongea dans les miens, humides.

.-Potter… Tu vas m'aider, hein? Je ne veux pas devenir comme lui… Je ne veux pas être Mangemort… Je ne veux pas me prosterner devant _Lui_… Aide-moi…

.-Oui, Malefoy… Je te promets que je t'aiderai… Promis…

Nous passâmes le reste du temps à contempler la nuit dans un silence qui était presque devenu une habitude entre nous. Je songeai à nous, à notre amitié. C'était fou avec la rapidité à laquelle nous nous étions confié l'un à l'autre. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi confiant. Jamais…

Vint malheureusement le temps de nous séparer. Je remis la cape sur nos épaules frileuses et nous descendîmes vers nos vies respectives, lui, le parfait Serpentard, moi, le courageux Gryffondor. Le voyage se passa dans le plus grand silence, savourant simplement la présence confiante de l'autre. Je le raccompagnai devant la porte de sa Salle Commune, le risque de se faire choper par Rusard étant grand.

.-Potter… chuchota-t-il.

.-Oui…

.-Quand t'as dit à Weasley que nous étions amis… Tu le pensais vraiment?

Je rougis. Heureusement pour moi qu'il faisait noir, car il aurait sûrement souri devant mon air gêné.

.-Ben… Oui… Pourquoi pas…

Malgré l'obscurité, je vis son sourire. Éclatant. Tout simplement d'une beauté accablante. Jamais un sourire ne m'avait fait autant d'effet. Au-delà de toute attente, il tendit une main hésitante vers la mienne. Je retournai cinq ans en arrière. Mais cette fois, je la serrai chaleureusement dans la mienne. Et comme je ne m'y attendais pas, je ressentis une délicieuse décharge électrique passer dans chaque partie de mon corps au contact de cette peau délicieusement douce.

.-Bon… Alors, si nous sommes amis, tu peux m'appeler Draco…

Le silence se réinstalla. Silence que je brisai.

.-Draco?

.-Mmm…

.-Tu peux m'appeler Harry…

Il hocha la tête. Je le laissai ouvrir la porte de sa Salle Commune, puis me repartis en sens inverse.

.-Harry?

.-Oui?

.-Bonne nuit!

.-Bonne nuit à toi aussi…

Cette fois, je partis pour de bon. Et une fois de plus, je me sentais presque bien, alors que je ne le devrais l'être en aucun cas. Dans le fond, je l'aimais bien, Draco. Comme je l'espérais, le chemin jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor fut sans embûche et la salle commune était vide. J'avais cru que mes anciens amis resteraient là à m'attendre pour avoir plus d'explications. Peut-être étaient-ils restés à la Salle sur Demande. Peu importe. Je m'en foutais.

Je montai au dortoir et m'enfermai une fois de plus derrière les épaisses tentures de velours rouges. Et dire que si je n'avais pas autant désiré ne pas aller à Serpentard, mes tentures seraient vertes, et je serais ami avec Draco depuis longtemps. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, je m'endormis avec en tête de magnifiques yeux gris comme la tempête.

Mais bientôt, les yeux se transformèrent en nuages annonceurs d'orages. Apparut une bâtisse aussi sinistre qu'immense qui chevauchait la mer enragée, les vagues venant ronger les mûrs qui semblaient vouloir s'effondrer à tout instant.

Et moi, j'avançais vers la lourde de porte de bois qui fermait l'entrée de la prison à haute sécurité d'Azkaban. Je sentais les Détraqueurs tout près de moi, ils m'entouraient de leur froid désespoir, ils m'entouraient de la mort qu'ils semblaient vouloir à tout prix. Et pourtant, pourtant, je me sentais presque bien. Et c'est là que je compris. Je n'étais pas moi. J'étais _Lui_. Je sentais son esprit tordu essayer de reprendre la place que j'avais prise.

Aussi soudainement que j'étais entré dans ce corps, une voix sifflante, une voix à vous glacer le sang, résonna sinistrement dans mon esprit malade.

.-Bonjour, Potter. Ça faisait longtemps… Mais je voulais que tu vois ça… Je voulais que tu me vois en train de libérer mon plus fidèle, celui que tu as malencontreusement placé entre quatre mûrs… Je voulais te montrer que ma victoire approche, que bientôt tu ne seras plus rien, qu'un souvenir croupissant dans les âmes de pauvres mortels…

J'aurais voulu contrôler cette main, ce corps, mais hélas! je ne pouvais pas. Un jet puissant sorti de la baguette et percuta le mûr, face à moi, de plein fouet. Les pierres qui formaient autrefois des murailles avaient explosées au-dessus de ma tête et retombant en des milliers de particules de poussière blanche. Et là, je le vis.

Ses grands cheveux blonds argentés flottant derrière son dos au rythme de l'air marin, ses yeux gris tellement froid que même la flamme du désir ne pouvait réchauffer, les traits fins qui caractérisaient la lignée aristocrate de sa famille, Lucius Malefoy, se portant aussi bien que s'il sortait de son manoir. Et autour, les Détraqueurs dansaient au-dessus de nos têtes dans un froid tout à fait mordant. Et la pluie tombait du ciel comme les larmes inondaient mes joues.

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Il fallait absolument que je voie Draco. Et vite. Je sautai en bas de mon lit, pris ma cape que j'avais délaissée à peine quelques heures plus tôt et courut jusqu'aux cachots. Il _devait_ savoir. C'était son père. Il était désormais en danger : il ne voulait pas et ne serait pas Mangemort. Jamais. Quitte à y laisser ma propre vie…

! »/$?&()! »/$?&()! »/$?&()! »/$?&()! »/$?&()! »/$?&()! »/$

Voilà! J'espère que la suite vous a plu… J'attends vos reviews avec impatience! Un petit mot, un commentaire pour dire que vous avez aimé ou pas, ça fait toujours plaisir!


	6. Personne ne doit savoir

**Titre :** Harry Potter et le Prince au Sang Mêlé

**Auteur :** Marie Potter

**Rating :** R

**Couple :** Harry/Draco

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et les éléments sur lesquels cette histoire est basée appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (malheureusement! ).

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Amy Keira :** Voilà, voilà! Vraiment heureuse que ça t'ait plu, « une fois de plus »! lol Alors, la suite, ici, juste en bas, en espérant que tu aimes toujours… Bisous.

**onarluca : **Merci pour ta reviews! Je suis contente que tu aimes mes fics. Voici donc la suite. J'espère que ça te plaira! Bisous.

**eiliss :** Désolé d'être sadique… Bon, ok, c'est vrai, j'adore ça! Enfin… Pour me faire pardonner, un nouveau chapitre, déjà… Je me dis toujours que je devrais stocker mes chapitres, et en publier un à chaque semaine, mais j'ai toujours hâte de les envoyer et de recevoir vos commentaires… J'espère que ça te plaira encore! Bisous.

**vert emeraude :** Au moins, l'attente n'a pas été trop longue! Je prie pour que tu aimes ce nouveau chapitre! Bisous.

**Love Draco Malefoy :** C'est plus fort que moi : moi aussi, I LOVE DRACO MALEFOY! Bon. Mon moment de folie est passé (espérons-le… ). Voilà déjà un nouveau chapitre, qui je l'espère te plaira autant. Et, pour ton information, j'ai fait mon plan, cette semaine, et j'en suis à la moitié, environ… J'entends la moitié de mon histoire, et non la moitié de l'année… Et j'en suis à 25 chapitres! Seulement, j'espère avoir le courage et la volonté de la continuer jusque là! Et puis, si je la fais au complet, j'aimerais bien écrire l'histoire du point de vue de Draco… Dans ce chapitre, il écrit… Ça serait bien d'écrire son journal intime… Non? Bonne lecture! Bisous.

**serpentis-draco :** il les ignore, pour le moment… Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il tient quand même à eux… Attention les prochains chapitres seront pleins de rebondissement! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Harry n'abandonnera jamais Draco! Et, petite information, j'ai prévu leur premier baiser pour le chapitre 13… Je sais, c'est encore long, mais ça en vaudra la peine! J'espère que tu continueras à aimer! Bisous.

Allô!

Merci pour vos reviews : j'en ai eu six en à peine 24h! J'en suis vraiment heureuse! J'ai donc décidé de vous envoyer un petit chapitre, aujourd'hui aussi… Peut-être qu'en envoyant des chapitres souvent, plus de lecteurs vont venir lire ma fic et poster des commentaires… Ça me fait trop plaisir! Enfin… Je cesse mon blabla inutile et je vous laisse sur la suite. EN espérant que vous aimiez…

Marie Potter –xxx-

**Chapitre 6 : Personne ne doit savoir…**

Je courais dans les couloirs du château, ne prenant même pas la peine d'étouffer le bruit de mes pas dans la pénombre étouffante de la nuit. Il fallait que je le trouve, et vite. Je ne voulais pas qu'il l'apprenne par la Gazette du Sorcier, alors que je savais. Que j'avais vu. Que j'y avais presque participé. Une fois de plus, je me maudissais pour l'erreur de la nature que j'étais.

Enfin, j'arrivai devant le portrait de Salazar Serpentard, qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune des verts et argents. Tiens, c'est drôle, j'avais oublié qu'il y a quatre ans, j'y avais pénétré par effraction, avec Ron. Mais aujourd'hui les choses étaient différentes. Aujourd'hui, j'étais ami avec celui que j'espionnais autrefois. Aujourd'hui, Ron n'était plus celui qui a jadis été mon meilleur ami. Aujourd'hui, je portais le monde sur mes épaules, j'étais malheureux et j'avais le cœur brisé par toutes les horreurs que j'avais déjà trop vues pour mériter encore de vivre. Mais cela était sans importance. Je devais trouver Draco pour l'avertir que son père s'était évadé de prison.

Et une fois de plus, mon côté Gryffondor avait pris le dessus. Je n'avais pas réfléchi avant d'agir. J'avais oublié que je ne connaissais pas le mot de passe.

Par une chance inouïe que je soupçonnais envoyée par Merlin lui-même, Pansy Parkinson, préfète pour sa maison, approchait d'une démarche vulgaire, comme j'en avais souvent vues dans les films américains que Dudley se plaisait à regarder. J'avais ma cape, elle ne pouvait pas me voir, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Ainsi, elle prononça le mot de passe, le tableau pivota pour la laisser passer et j'entrai à sa suite en essayant de ne pas la toucher avec ma cape.

Merlin soit loué, rien n'avait changé. La face de pékinois se dirigea directement vers son dortoir. Les torches étaient encore allumées, diffusant une lueur bienfaisante dans ces cachots mornes et froids. Je m'apprêtais à descendre l'escalier à l'opposé de ce que je supposais être les dortoirs des filles quand je vis celui que je cherchais désespérément, confortablement assis dans un fauteuil en train d'écrire.

Je m'approchai lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Plus je m'avançais, plus l'appréhension me tenaillait l'estomac. Je craignais sa réaction. J'avais peur qu'il me haïsse comme moi je me haïssais, pour être ce que je suis, un pauvre avorton dont le seul but dans la vie est de mettre un terme aux atrocités commises par Voldemort. Enfin, Draco s'arrêta d'écrire et leva les yeux, fixant un point inexistant droit devant lui. Je ne fis plus aucun geste. Puis, sa voix, pleine de chagrin, pleine de déception, s'éleva en un murmure qui brisa chaque particule de mon être tant elle était triste.

.-Pas la peine de me le dire. Je l'ai vu aussi…

Je savais qu'il me parlait. Il m'avait senti, ou entendu, ou vu, à la limite, et j'ignorais comment. Sa voix s'éleva à nouveau, toujours plus triste, toujours pleine de sanglots dissimulés sous un masque créé dans l'espoir de servir au futur Mangemort qu'il était supposé devenir. Seulement, Draco Malefoy ne le serait jamais. Je me l'étais promis. Au moins une action que je ne regretterais pas par la suite.

.-Je sais que t'es là, Harry. Sors de sous ta cape, il n'y a et n'aura plus personne.

Je fis comme il m'avait demandé et vint m'asseoir près de lui. C'est seulement à ce moment que je vis ses yeux rougis et gonflés par les larmes et ses lèvres meurtries d'avoir trop trembler. Je ne dis point mot. Je n'en avais pas envie. Et sûrement que lui non plus.

Nous passâmes un long moment ainsi. Peut-être trente secondes, peut-être dix minutes, peut-être deux heures, je ne sais plus. Toujours est-il que, une fois de plus, ce fut lui qui brisa le silence devenu coutume entre nous.

.-L'heure de la convocation pour recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres approche…murmura la voix sans timbre de Draco.

.-Comment ça? Comment tu le sais? Demandai-je, effrayé par une telle déclaration. Je posai mes yeux sur lui, sur sa beauté d'ange sali. Il ne bougeait plus. Pour peu on eut dit qu'il était mort. Mais ses lèvres remuaient encore, à peine, certes, mais elles étaient animées d'une vie sans joie, d'une vie sans amour, d'une vie presque morte.

.-C'est pour ça que mon père s'est évadé maintenant. Ils doivent tout préparer. Je vais recevoir une lettre de Voldemort lui-même, et puis, à mon anniversaire, il va me marquer comme un des siens… C'est comme cela que ça se passe. Ça se passera toujours comme ça. Et moi, je vais devoir m'enrôler dans l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. N'y a-t-il personne pour me sauver, me ressusciter?

Lentement, comme une statue de pierre qui se relèverait tranquillement après une vie d'immobilité, il leva son magnifique regard vers le mien, plongeant une fois de plus ses onyx sombres dans mes océans verts de désespoir. À cet instant, Draco Malefoy, n'était plus lui-même. Il semblait retourner à l'âge de cinq ans, ou sept ans, ou neuf ans. Il paraissait avoir rapetisser de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres en l'espace d'un instant. Et plus que tout, à cet instant, j'avais envie de le protéger, lui, petit homme désespéré, lui, petit garçon mal aimé. Je lui répondis d'une voix douce, mais où je mis le plus de détermination pour lui redonner l'espoir de vivre heureux un jour.

.-Je suis là, moi. Je suis là pour te protéger, pour t'apprendre à aimer la vie.

Une fois de plus, il me fit voir ce qu'il y avait de plus beau en lui : son sourire. C'est drôle. Jamais un ami ne m'avait fait cet effet. Était-il normal de se sentir si bien en compagnie d'un ami, de le trouver beau, de vouloir le protéger quitte à y laisser sa vie? J'imagine que oui. Avec Ron, ce n'était pas pareil. Peut-être parce que je ne pouvais pas avoir pleinement confiance ne lui : il était très peu ouvert, je n'avais donc pas pu lui dire que j'étais gay. Je ne lui avais pas parlé de la prophétie, parce qu'il aurait mal réagi, aurait crié après moi pour ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt. Quelle ironie, puisque Ron avait été mon ami depuis la première année, alors que je venais tout juste de nouer avec Draco.

Je ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux, admirant ses yeux brillant d'une lueur nouvelle, le nez très droit, un peu retroussé, qui rajoutait de la hauteur à ses traits aristocrates; ses lèvres roses et pleines, ses dents blanches et parfaites, sa peau douce, son teint de porcelaine. On aurait dit un ange. Un ange dont les ailes avaient été coupées dès la naissance. Un ange qui n'avait jamais appris à voler. Et une fois de plus, cela devenait une habitude, il brisa mon silence contemplatif.

.-Il est tard… Tu devrais y aller, si tu ne veux pas que les cernes sous tes yeux se creusent encore plus!

Je ris doucement. Ce n'était vraiment pas mon genre de regarder ça. Je n'étais pas narcissique sur les bords, MOI.

.-Allons, allons, Draco… Nous savons tous les deux que c'est pour tes cernes à toi que tu t'inquiètes!

Il rit un peu avec moi. De son rire cristallin, léger, qui mettait un baume à tous les cœurs. Enfin, je m'arrêtai. Il était temps de partir, même si j'aurais aimé profiter encore de sa présence rassurante. Rassurante, parce que je savais qu'à présent, nous nous avions l'un l'autre. Nous nous fixions dans les yeux, et je sentis qu'il y avait quelque chose de nouveau entre nous. Je ne savais pas quoi, d'ailleurs, je ne voulais pas savoir, peut-être cela briserait-il toute la magie de savoir. Une nouvelle lueur, une lueur que je n'avais jamais vue, animait ses prunelles grises. Et cela me rassurait, parce que je savais que ces yeux étaient pour moi : Draco se contentait de lancer des regards froidement vides à tout le monde. Tout le monde, sauf moi.

Enfin, je me levai, le cœur léger par je ne savais quoi, et remis la cape sur mes épaules. Ce moment en sa compagnie n'avait duré que quelques dizaines de minutes, et pourtant j'avais l'impression que ça avait duré des heures. À présent invisible et conscient qu'il ne me voyait pas, je le regardai une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons et de retourner à mon dortoir, à l'autre bout du château.

Draco et moi, malgré l'océan que représentaient l'animosité animant nos deux maisons et l'éducation que nous avions eue, n'étions pas si différents, après tout. Nous étions simplement seuls au monde. Seuls, sans amour, sans famille aimante, plongés dans un monde duquel nous aurions préféré ne pas venir. Mais nous nous avions.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai au son du réveil que j'avais réglé une demi-heure plus tôt afin d'effacer toute trace de manque de sommeil. Quand je me vis dans la glace, ce matin-là, je ricanai au souvenir de la veille au soir. Comme Draco l'avait prédit, j'avais d'immenses valises sous les yeux. Cependant, je m'arrêtai bien vite. La terrible nouvelle concernant Malefoy père allait faire le tour de l'école en deux centièmes de seconde dans à peine une heure, environ. J'avais peur pour Draco. J'avais peur de la réaction des autres à son égard. Et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Ça devait être parce que je tenais à lui.

Je ressortis vingt minutes plus tard, lavé, coiffé, vêtu, prêt pour aller déjeuner. Une fois de plus, je descendis seul à la Grande Salle. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais envie d'être avec mes stupides camarades de maison. La salle commençait déjà à se remplir quand j'arrivai à ma table. Je m'assis tout au bout, loin des Gryffondor que je ne voulais pas voir, mais à un point stratégique afin de voir tout le monde de toutes les maisons.

Une quinzaine de minutes suffirent pour que les élèves de quatre maisons soient attablés. Et pas plus d'une minute de plus pour que les hiboux portent les lettres à leurs destinataires. Le silence se fit peu à peu au fur et à mesure qu'ils lisaient leur courrier. Mais je ne m'en occupais point. Moi, j'observais Draco, qui lisait lui aussi la Gazette, pour faire comme s'il apprenait la nouvelle dans les journaux. Son visage était impassible, une fois de plus. Seuls ses yeux exprimaient une colère sans nom. Mais ça, personne ne le voyait. Les gens ne prenaient jamais le temps de regarder au fond des gens. Sauf nous. La preuve : Mon ennemi était devenu mon meilleur ami en à peine quelques jours.

Enfin, il se leva, avec sa prestance, son charme, sa grâce innée, et marcha d'un pas félin, bien différents de Parkinson, et quitta la Grande Salle sans plus un regard en arrière. Je mourrais que d'une seule envie : courir le rejoindre. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Pas tout de suite. Pas quand tous les regards restaient fixés sur cette porte refermée depuis un moment, déjà. Au moins, je terminai mon petit déjeuner, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, et quittai à mon tour la Grande Salle.

Il fut facile à trouver. La tour d'astronomie. Il avait l'air d'aimer cet endroit. Ça devait être parce que c'était la seule place à l'air libre, où il pouvait fumer ses cigarettes sans sortir du château. Il ne dit rien, ne se retourna même pas quand j'entrai. Son mégot de cigarettes entrait et sortait d'entre ses lèvres dans un silence seulement brisé par le souffle du vent et par le chuintement des feuilles du saule cogneur.

.-Personne ne doit savoir, Harry… Personne ne doit savoir pour nous, notre amitié… Personne… Mon père le saurait, et il te tuerait plutôt que de laisser Voldemort le faire.

À mon tour silencieux, j'acceptai une cigarette en approuvant ses dernières paroles. Personne ne devrait savoir jamais.

Mais ça me faisait mal, parce que moi, cette amitié, j'en étais fier. Fier d'avoir su surmonter la haine qui nous animait tous les deux. Fier d'avoir surmonté mes préjugés et mes idéaux. C'était le pire des Serpentard, mais c'était Malefoy.

! »/$?&()! »/$?&()! »/$?&()! »/$?&()! »/$?&()! »/$?&()! »/$

Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Comme toujours, j'ai BESOIN de vos commentaires! Alors, REVIEWS!


	7. Quand on n'a plus le choix

**Titre :** Harry Potter et le Prince au Sang Mêlé

**Auteur :** Marie Potter

**Rating :** R

**Couple :** Harry/Draco

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et les éléments sur lesquels cette histoire est basée appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (malheureusement! ).

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Amy Keira :** Coucou! Voilà le chapitre 7… J'espère vraiment que ça te plaira autant, ça me fait très plaisir de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui apprécie ce que j'écris! Bisous.

**Sahada :** Oui, ils font tout « cafter », comme tu dis! Mais on ne les reverra pas de sitôt! Du moins, pas avant le chapitre 10, si tout va comme je veux. Pour Harry et Draco ensemble, ça s'en vient… dans le prochain chapitre! Merci pour ta reviews! Bisous.

**serpentis-draco :** Tu l'as dit! Et en plus, les ennuis commencent dans ce chapitre! Alors, attache ta tuque avec de la broche, l'intrigue débute officiellement ici. J'espère que ça tu aimeras encore! Bisous.

**onarluca :** La suite! Draco et Harry vont toujours être alliés, mais ils devront faire quelques sacrifices… À toi de lire! Merci de me lire encore! Bisous.

**eiliss :** Euh… Oui, je veux bien des commentaires qui me disent que c'est bien… lol Merci beaucoup! Ça fait toujours plaisir, des reviews positives! Bisous.

**lysanthius :** Contente que tu aimes! Et oui, c'est triste… Mais tu n'as rien vu, encore… Ma fic est triste du début à la fin, et c'est d'une certaine manière un happy end… Enfin, à toi de voir! Merci pour tes compliments! Ça fonctionne, ça me motive! Bisous.

**Vif d'or :** Merci de me fournir en drogue de reviews! Lol Je comble ton besoin à mon tour. Et, non, Harry ne lancera pas d'Oubliettes à ses anciens amis. C'est inutile. Ron et Hermione savent bien que ça serait dangereux pour lui, même s'il ne leur parle plus. J'espère que tu apprécieras autant ce nouveau chapitre! Bisous.

Coucou tout le monde!

Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps. Je commence la période d'examens, alors, j'ai moins de temps pour écrire, malheureusement. Mais je vous envoie poste le chapitre 7, parce que j'en ai marre d'étudier! Le prochain chapitre devrait être en ligne pour la semaine prochaine au plus tard, pour cause d'examen, de graduation, de révision, etc… Enfin. J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous serez autant enthousiastes dans vos reviews!

Marie Potter –xxx-

Chapitre 7 : Quand on n'a plus le choix… 

C'était Halloween. Une fois de plus, les jours se succédaient avec une lenteur calculée, une torture pour mon esprit plein d'idées sombres qui n'attendait plus que la journée se termine pour aller retrouver Draco. Je ne m'étais pas toujours réconcilié avec Ron et Hermione, d'ailleurs je n'en avais nulle intention, et je me retrouvais une fois de plus complètement seul en dehors de nos soirées et des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Avec Malefoy, dont je m'étais considérablement rapproché, nous avions convenu de faire comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire de nous envoyé maints insultes et regards qui tuent, en nous promettant de nous retrouver le soir même. Nous étions tout l'un pour l'autre, et en même temps, j'espérais qu'il ne soit rien, parce que l'amitié profonde qui nous unissait avait commencé à se transformer en quelque chose de plus intime, et cela me faisait peur.

À présent, j'étais dans la Grande Salle en train de prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Les hiboux étaient déjà passés, j'étais complètement écœuré par le porridge qu'on nous servait chaque matin, la _Gazette du Sorcier _avait publié un énième article sur ma personne, et moi, j'admirais Draco pour son étonnante capacité à garder son masque de froideur tout en m'envoyant parfois des sourires dans ses beaux grands yeux gris, tantôt comme le mercure, tantôt comme l'acier.

Une fois de plus, comme le jour où mes parents ont perdu la vie d'un coup de baguette magique, comme à chaque année les problèmes commencent, on vint troubler la fête d'Halloween.

Un magnifique hibou d'un noir de jais, plus noir que mes cheveux, plus noir que la nuit, plus noir que l'obscurité même, descendit gracieusement jusque devant Draco. De son air toujours hautain, il prit la lettre qui était attachée et ne porta plus aucune attention à l'oiseau, qui s'envola sitôt défait de son colis.

Ne portant pas attention à tout ce qui n'était pas le stupide bal d'Halloween, qui aurait lieu le soir même, personne n'avait rien remarqué. Mais moi, si. Jamais je n'aurais cru que Draco pouvait pâlir davantage. Et pourtant, il était plus blanc qu'un mort, et la seule chose qui trahissait son effroi, c'était ses yeux qui fixait le sceau qui cachetait la lettre.

Enfin, il sortit quelque peu de sa stupeur et releva ses prunelles vers les miennes. D'un mouvement imperceptible de la tête, il m'invita à le rejoindre à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle, à l'abri des regards maudits dont la mauvaise langue répandait des idioties plus vite que tout. Il se leva, toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi gracieux, avec la même prestance, la même démarche féline. Toujours aussi Malefoy.

Il sortit et je retournai à mon petit-déjeuner, que j'avais presque terminé. Enfin, je sortis à mon tour. Il n'était pas devant la porte de la Grande Salle. J'étais déçu, mais je me repris assez rapidement : j'avais oublié qu'on ne devait pas nous voir ensemble. Alors, d'un pas rapide de curiosité, je me dirigeai vers l'endroit où j'étais certain de le trouver.

Une fois de plus, j'eu raison. Il était, là, appuyé au muret qui séparait la tour d'Astronomie du vide, le vent dansant avec les quelques mèches folles qui s'étaient échappées de sa coiffure parfaite, telles de l'or pur retombant devant ses yeux aussi gris que le ciel à cet instant. À sa vue, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être troublé. Il était tellement beau! Se pouvait-il que je sois attiré par Malefoy? Non! Je ne pouvais pas. Je n'étais pas gay!

Mais pourtant, je ne pouvais détourner mes yeux de lui, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir le prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser. Mon bel ami se retourna doucement vers moi, peut-être parce qu'il avait senti mon regard insistant lui brûler la nuque. Je rencontrai quelques instants les plus beaux yeux du monde. Tant d'émotions les traversaient en cet instant. Je les voyais changer avec un intérêt frôlant la fascination. Et puis, je compris, et baissai les yeux. Je compris que jamais ces yeux ne me parleraient d'amour, que jamais ces yeux ne me feraient l'amour. Une fois de plus, le poids du monde retombait sur mes frêles épaules et je retournais brusquement dans la réalité, monde que je haïssais tant.

Je m'avançai lentement et m'appuyai sur le muret, à côté de mon ami, qui était retourné à sa contemplation de l'infini étendu à ses pieds. Il sortit son paquet de cigarettes, m'en offrit une, que j'acceptai une fois de plus, et sortit la lettre qu'il avait reçue quelques minutes plus tôt. Les cigarettes furent allumées en un claquement de ses doigts longs et fins, et je pris la lettre, lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

.-J'aimerais que la lises. À voix haute. Je… je n'ai pas eu le courage de la lire moi-même… murmura-t-il en guise de réponse.

Je décachetai l'enveloppe, sortit la lettre et jetai un coup d'œil à la signature, au bas du parchemin. Lucius Malefoy. Je débutai ma lecture, non sans jeter un regard inquiet vers Draco.

_Cher fils,_

_Tu dois sûrement déjà le savoir â cause de ce torchon de Gazette du Sorcier, mais je tenais quand même à te le dire : le Maître m'a fait sortir de ma cellule. Et sais-tu pourquoi, fils? Pour la petite cérémonie qui aura lieu le jour d'anniversaire. Tu vois bien de quoi je veux parler, n'est-ce pas? Cela demande beaucoup de préparation, et je ne voudrais pour rien au monde manquer l'intronisation de mon seul enfant. As-tu hâte, Draco? Je peux te dire que moi, oui. Je sais que tu ne me décevras pas, de toute façon, je ne m'en inquiète point. Ta mère et moi t'avons élevé à la perfection. Il serait horrible qu'un être aussi brillant et aussi beau que toi s'allie au mauvais côté, n'est-ce pas?_

_Enfin, ta mère et moi attendons avec impatience ce jour béni où le fils dont nous sommes si fiers deviendra l'un des nôtres._

_Affectueusement,_

_Lucius Malefoy_

Je n'en revenais pas. Entre mes mains, je tenais l'arrêt de mort de Draco. L'arrêt de mort pour mon ami. L'arrêt de mort pour mon… amour? Il avait toujours le regard dans le vague, mais ses mâchoires s'étaient crispées. Je déposai la lettre sur le muret de pierre, écrasai mon mégot et le pris dans mes bras que j'espérais doux et réconfortants. Draco se laissa aller. L'étreinte dura quelques secondes; peu à peu, je le sentais se détendre dans mes bras. Bientôt, après un moment que j'avais trouvé trop court, il se détacha de moi et plongea une fois de plus ses nuages gris pleins de pluie dans mes yeux.

.-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, Harry? Hein! Dis-moi! Parce que je ne vois pas. J'ai le choix entre suivre les traces de mon père, ou bien me faire tuer par ses copains. Dis-moi, choisis à ma place, parce qu'en ce moment, je préférerais mourir. Mais je ne peux pas, parce que j'ai promis de t'aider. Aide-moi, Harry…

De mon pouce ne méritant pas de toucher une peau aussi pure, j'essuyai doucement une larme qui avait roulée jusqu'à la commissure des lèvres. Ce devait être mon imagination, mais je le sentis frémir à ce contact. Mais c'était définitivement mon imagination. Jamais Draco ne tremblerait en ma présence.

.-On trouvera une solution, Draco. Je te le promets. Mais pour ça, j'ai bien peur que ça ne te plaise pas…

.-Dis toujours… répondit-il, les yeux plein d'un espoir nouveau.

.-Dumbledore. Il pourra t'aider à coup sûr.

Il se détacha de mes bras avec un petit grognement de frustration.

.-Non! Je ne veux pas aller voir le vieux fou! Se plaignit Draco, avec une petite moue que je trouvai adorable.

.-Et bien, il faudra y aller quand même. Il est le seul qui pourra t'aider, que tu ne l'aimes ou pas. Et je propose d'y aller maintenant, pour que tu répondes à ton père dans les plus brefs délais.

.-D'accord. Mais c'est bien parce qu'il trouvera AUTOMATIQUEMENT une solution!

.-Bien, répondis-je avec un petit sourire en coin. Un vrai enfant. Mais il n'eut pas la chance de le voir, parce que je me tournais vers la tour qui était face à nous, où se trouvait mon dortoir. Je sortis ma baguette, désireux de ne pas nous faire remarquer.

.-_Accio Cape d'Invisibilité_! _Accio Carte du Maraudeur_!

Les deux objets sortirent aussitôt par la fenêtre et vinrent atterrir dans ma main tendue vers eux. Je me revêtis de la cape et activai la cape. Heureusement pour nous, personne ne se trouvait sur notre chemin. Je ne courrais pas de risque de foncer dans quelqu'un,

.-C'est bon, on peut y aller.

Nous sortîmes de la tour et nous rendîmes devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Évidemment, je n'avais pas le mot de passe. Et une fois de plus, Merlin venait m'aider, même si c'était pour placer Rogue sur mon chemin.

.-Un problème, Mr. Malefoy?

.-Oui, professeur. J'aimerais voir le professeur Dumbledore, mais nous… je n'ai pas le mot de passe.

.-Et puis-je savoir quel sujet est assez important pour déranger le directeur?

.-Euh… C'est-à-dire que c'est assez personnel, monsieur…

Rogue fit une pause et plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Draco. Bientôt, il répondit d'un air grave.

.-Bien. Je vois. _Bièreaubeurre._ Et, Mr. Malefoy?

.-Oui, monsieur?

.-Prenez soin de vous… Je ne voudrais qu'il arrive malheur à un élève aussi brillant que vous et qui honore grandement sa maison…

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il tourna les talons. Je pris place près de Draco sur l'escalier en colimaçon.

.-Il sait, chuchotai-je.

.-Oui, répondit-il simplement.

Nous fûmes rapidement en haut, devant l'impressionnante porte de chêne qui gardait le bureau du directeur. Draco cogna à petits coups secs et rapides, et la voix de Dumbledore retentit derrière.

.-Entrez! Bonjour, les garçons!

Nous avions à peine entrouvert la porte, et luis n'avait pas levé les yeux du parchemin qu'il rédigeait, et il avait su tout de suite qui nous étions. Après avoir refermé la lourde porte, j'enlevai la cape de mes épaules, la posa sur une chaises, et pris place à côté de Draco. Dumbledore leva enfin ses yeux bleus vers nous et nous regarda d'un regard amusé. Je me demandais bien pourquoi, d'ailleurs, Mais je n'eu pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, parce qu'il prenait la parole.

.-Bien, messieurs, puis-je savoir le but de votre visite? Il est étrange de voir les deux ennemis de Poudlard me rendre visite ensemble…

.-C'est à propos de Draco, monsieur, répondis-je.

.-Draco, tu as quelque chose à me dire?

.-Oui, professeur. C'est que… Ou plutôt, lisez ceci. C'est… c'est de mon père…

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le bureau pendant que Dumbledore lisait la lettre. Silence que j'aurais aimé brisé d'une parole, d'un seul mot. Mais je ne savais pas lequel utiliser, alors je me tus. Enfin, après ce qui me parut des heures, le directeur termina sa lecture et releva son regard bleu ciel souligné de demi-lune argentée.

.-Voilà qui est intéressant. Et maintenant, que compte-tu faire, Draco? demanda doucement Dumbledore.

.-Je n'en sais absolument rien, professeur. Enfin.. j'espérais que vous pourriez me le dire…

.-Et bien, je crois comprendre que tu ne veux pas rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort, et que tu veux combattre aux côtés de Harry ici présent…

.-C'est cela, monsieur.

.-Ton cas ne m'est pas inconnu. Je me rappelle revoir un garçon, qui était un peu plus âgé que toi à cette époque, me demander à peu près la même chose. Sais-tu de qui je parle, Draco?

.-Non, monsieur, je l'ignore…

.-Ce n'est pas important… toujours est-il que cette personne est venu me demander l'hospitalité. J'ai bien évidemment accepté. Seulement, dans son cas, tout comme dans le tien d'ailleurs, je n'ai vu qu'une seule solution. Et j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne te plaise pas…

.-Dites toujours, professeur…

.-Tu as le choix entre suivre le chemin que ton père a tracé pour toi, ou mourir de la main des Mangemorts pour ce qu'ils auront pris pour de la trahison. Je me suis rendu compte, ces derniers temps, que Harry et toi vous étiez considérablement rapprochés, tout en restant ennemis aux yeux de tous les élèves de l'école…

.-… Non! répliquai-je. Non. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ça serait beaucoup trop dangereux.

.-Désolé, Harry. Mais je crois que ça serait la seule solution profitable…

.-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Harry, dis-moi…

.-Il veut que tu deviennes espion pour l'Ordre… répondis-je, la voix blanche. Lentement, les yeux de Draco se retournèrent vers Dumbledore.

.-Professeur… C'est impossible, je ne pourrais jamais… N'y a-t-il point d'autre solution?

.-Je suis désolé, Draco. Je ne pourrais pas te protéger vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Et puis, ta couverture est déjà là… Je sais que tu éprouves une grande haine pour ton père… Imagine la vengeance si tu lui tournais le dos, mine de rien…

Un éclair de folie brilla une fraction de seconde dans les yeux de Draco. C'était horrible. Je ne voulais pas qu'il prenne un tel risque. Et pourtant…

.-J'accepte, professeur. Si vous me laissez me venger de mon père lors de la bataille finale…

.-Draco, non! C'est bien trop dangereux!

.-Allons, Harry. Quand on n'a plus le choix… répliqua-t-il, la tristesse envahissant ses beaux yeux.

J'avais peur. J'avais peur de Draco, peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

J'avais peur de le perdre.

!#$?&()-!#$?&()-!#$?&()-!#$?&()-!

Voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a autant plu que les précédents!

J'annonce un mini-concours…

Le résumé de ma fic est vraiment mauvais. Je propose donc, si vous en avez envie, d'en rédiger un autre, meilleur. La gagnante (j'ai cru comprendre qu'il n'y avait que des filles qui lisaient ma fic; s'il y a des garçons, je m'en excuse!) aura le privilège de lire le prochain chapitre en exclusivité.

Enfin, j'espère avoir autant de belles reviews!

Ciao!

Marie Potter –xxx-


	8. Le bal d'Halloween

**Titre :** Une fois de plus

**Auteur :** Marie Potter

**Rating :** R

**Couple :** Harry/Draco

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et les éléments sur lesquels cette histoire est basée appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (malheureusement!).

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**onarluca :** Pas grave, pour le résumé! Moi non plus, je ne suis pas douée… Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu! Et pour ce qui est de Harry et Draco… Rapprochement dans ce chapitre! Bisous.

**serpentis-draco :** Et oui, t'as deviné… Il va devenir espion… Voici la suite, qui j'espère te plaira autant! Bisous.

**Sahada :** Superbe, vraiment…? Merci, c'est flatteur! Pour le résumé de chapitre, j'attendrai, parce que pour l'instant je n'en ai qu'un seul, et je veux pouvoir choisir! Celui que j'ai est déjà bon, mais moi, je dis qu'on peut toujours trouver meilleur! Alors, j'attendrai. Voici la suite. J'espère que tu aimeras! Bisous.

**Fliflou :** Génial, une nouvelle lectrice! Contente que tu aimes ma fic. Pour ton résumé, il est très bien. J'attends un autre résumé pour bientôt, et je déterminerai lequel des deux sera le meilleur. La gagnante aura donc la chance de lire le premier lemon, ou bien le chapitre qui viendra après ma sélection. Enfin, j'espère que tu aimeras et que tu liras toujours! Bisous.

**vert emeraude :** Double merci! Voici la suite! En espérant que tu aimeras toujours! Bisous.

**eiliss :** Ouais… je vois… Mais euh… Tu sais, t'es pas obligée de changer de registre… Je rigole. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite! Bisous.

**Amy Keira :** Voilà! J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue… 24h… Contente que tu aies aimé! Maintenant, j'espère que tu adoreras encore… Bisous.

Coucou tout le monde!

Ben voilà, c'est encore moi… Mais avec un nouveau chapitre! Ouais, j'ai écris ça pendant mes cours, aujourd'hui… Je sais, je suis vilaine, mais vous avez la suite! Pour le concours de résumé, j'attends encore vos essais! Pour l'instant, je n'en ai eu qu'un seul! Enfin. Si parmi vous il y en a qui ont la plume aiguisée… Ne vous gênez pas! Deuxième annonce, il y a un rapprochement notable entre Harry et Draco dans ce chapitre… Vous verrez! Enfin, j'attends vos reviews avec plus d'impatience cette fois, étant donné la fin que j'ai mise…

Bonne lecture!

Marie Potter –xxx-

Chapitre 8 : Le bal d'Halloween 

Une fois de plus, le poids du monde m'écrasait un peu plus à chaque seconde, parce que ma bêtise m'amenait plus loin sur le chemin menant au bord du précipice. Et maintenant, j'y étais : n'importe quand, à n'importe quel moment, je pouvais sauter en bas pour fracasser mon pauvre corps meurtri par la vie et le désespoir. Un malheur s'était produit, un malheur qui m'avait fait pleurer, un malheur qui m'avait brisé le cœur, un malheur qui m'avait amené à vouloir en finir avec la vie. Je m'étais disputé avec Draco. Je pensais chacun des mots que je lui avais dit. Et pourtant, je ne regrettais rien de plus que ces mots maudits.

FLASH-BACK

Je m'étais éclipsé en vitesse. Draco avait accepté de recevoir la Marque et de servir d'espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Et moi, j'avais peur, mais je ne pouvais rien dire. Je ne pouvais me prononcer parce que je n'étais rien. Qu'un pion sur l'échiquier d'une guerre opposant Dumbledore à Voldemort. Très en colère mais les yeux pleins de larmes amères, j'avais quitté le bureau en courant et m'étais rendu directement à la tour d'Astronomie. Je m'étais assis et j'avais pleuré un coup. Et à mon grand malheur, Draco était arrivé à ce moment-là. Il s'était agenouillé et m'avait parlé avec une voix douce que je n'avais plus envie de détester.

.-Harry, ça va? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Dis-moi…

En songeant une fois de plus au pourquoi j'étais ici, la colère repris le dessus.

.-Oh! Mais tout va pour le mieux! Mon meilleur ami s'en va risquer sa vie, mais ce n'est pas grave! Je n'ai pas le droit de rien dire, mais tout va bien! Je suis parfaitement heureux!

.-Harry, tu sais bien que je n'avais pas le choix!

.-Si, tu l'avais! J'aurais pu te protéger, moi! Mais non! On va encore m'abandonner! C'est parfait. Mais après, ne revenez pas vous plaindre sur ma tombe!

.-Cesse de ne penser qu'à toi, bon sang! Ce n'est pas en protégeant tout le monde que tu vas vaincre Voldemort, sa voix commençant à s'élever d'un ton.

.-Je ne penses pas qu'à moi, putain! Mon unique dessein sur cette terre, c'est de sauver l'humanité des mains de ce fils de pute! Et ce n'est pas en vous faisant tous tuer que j'y arriverai!

Je hurlais ma détresse, à ce moment. Ça faisait mal. Je criais sur Draco.

.-Ouais, je vois… C'est sûr que ton besoin de protection a sauvé Sirius Black! Répliqua Draco, d'une voix tranchante, sèche, cassante.

C'était la voix du Malefoy que les autres connaissaient. Une voix qui transperçait mon cœur, me donnant envie de sauter en bas de la tour, là, maintenant. Je n'avais plus envie de crier. Je ne retenais plus mes larmes. Je n'étais plus que lassitude et désespoir.

.-Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille! Tu ne comprends pas!

.-Mais qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas, nom de Dieu! Tu peux me le dire? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais de travailler pour t'aider, même si j'y risque ma vie. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre, hein? Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as à y perdre?… Réponds!

Je me retournai et me dirigeai vers la porte. Je voulais partir d'ici, loin, tellement loin que ma merde ne me rattraperais pas. Je tournai la poignée de porte et répondis à sa question en un murmure que j'espérais qu'il n'entendrait pas.

.-Parce que j'ai besoin de toi, Draco… J'ai besoin de toi pour continuer à vivre. Mais on dirait bien que la vie veut m'enlever mon unique raison de continuer à me battre…

J'étais sorti sans claquer la porte. Je n'en avais plus la force. Mais bientôt, tout serait fini.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Et maintenant j'étais là, dans mon dortoir, en train de me préparer pour le bal d'Halloween qui avait lieu dans la Grande Salle. Je n'avais pas du tout envie d'y aller, d'ailleurs, je n'aurais jamais pensé y aller tellement cette fête était ridicule. Mais je me faisais un devoir d'y aller. Je voulais revoir une dernière fois ceux qui étaient autrefois mes amis. Je voulais revoir les visages de chaque élèves de cette école, pour emmener des visages heureux dans mon tombeau. Et je voulais revoir Draco une dernière fois. Revoir sa beauté surnaturelle, ses cheveux d'or qui avaient l'air si soyeux, ses magnifiques yeux gris entourés de cils blonds, son nez parfait, sa bouche qui invitait à mille baisers.

Enfin, je fus prêt. Je portais un costume de vampire, version sorcière. J'avais l'air ridicule, une fois de plus, mais ça, j'en avais l'habitude. De toute façon, qui était là pour me regarder? Personne. Harry Potter a commencer sa vie, seul, et la termine, seul. Mais c'est sans importance. J'étais à présent devant la porte de la Grande Salle, et je voulais profiter des dernières images de Draco que mon esprit enregistrerait.

Je fus étonné par son costume. Son habit de punk, version moldue, mettait terriblement son corps en valeur, soulignant la courbe des muscles et suivant tous leurs mouvements. Il avait décoiffé ses cheveux, lui donnant un air rebelle tout à fait craquant. Ses yeux avaient été soulignés d'un fin trait de khôl noir, faisant ressortir le gris mercure pur de ses iris. Il était tout simplement sublime.

Mais il ne me vit pas. C'était ce que j'espérais, de toute façon. Je n'avais pas le courage de répondre aux insultes qu'ils m'auraient lancées si j'avais été dans son champ de vision. Très bien. Je l'admirerais de loin, laissant pour la première fois mes yeux vagabonder sur son merveilleux corps. J'attendis que tous furent entrés, puis je me glissai à l'intérieur de la Salle, me dirigeant directement dans un coin sombre, où j'étais certain de ne pas me faire voir.

Bientôt, tous furent présents, et la fête put commencer. Une fois de plus, Dumbledore avait été tout à fait prévisible, et avait invité le groupe des Bizzar's Sisters à chanter pour le public de Poudlard. La musique était écoutable, mais je n'y portais qu'un oreille distraite. Je préférais boire mes Bièreaubeurre les unes après les autres et regarder Draco danser avec une sensualité étourdissante. Soudain, une voix sortant de derrière moi me fit sursauter.

.-Salut, Potter…

C'était Blaise Zabini. Serpentard à l'air mystérieux, les cheveux bruns, le regards profond et pénétrant. Tout à fait délicieux.

.-T'est tout seul?

Je continuai à détailler son visage en buvant une grosse gorgée de mon breuvage.

.-Ouais… On ne peut pas dire que ma vie sociale est pleine de rebondissements en ce moment…

.-En effet… Mais t'inquiète, t'as bien fait de laisser tomber Weasley et la Sang de Bourbe. Ils ne méritaient pas ton attention…

Nous observâmes la population bouger au rythme des rythmes endiablés du groupe invité dans un silence pesant. Une fois de plus, Zabini me sortit de ma contemplation en élevant à nouveau la voix.

.-Tu viens danser Potter?

Je fus sorti par cette invitation. Puis, je considérai la chose avec un œil extérieur. D'abord, la musique me donnait une envie terrible de bouger. Ensuite, Zabini était vraiment craquant. Et finalement, j'avais envie de m'éclater un peu avant de mettre fin à mes jours. Et peut-être même que je pourrais tirer un coup avec lui… Quitte à ne pas mourir vierge… Je pris enfin une décision.

.-Ouais, d'accord… Mais je t'avertis, je ne sais pas danser…

.-Pas grave, tu verras, c'est facile, je vais te montrer…

Il me prit par la main et m'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Heureusement, personne ne semblait m'avoir reconnu, sans mes lunettes et avec un peu de maquillage. Mais peu m'importait. Bientôt, ils n'auraient pu à voir mon affreux visage à chaque matin. Il s'arrêta, et je fis de même, puis il commença à bouger au son de la musique. Vraiment doué. J'étais hypnotisé par son corps ondulant au rythme de la musique. Se rendant compte que je n'avais pas bougé d'un poil, il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et murmura quelque chose à mon oreille que je mis du temps à enregistrer.

.-Relaxe, Potter. T'est tout tendu… Allez, je vais te montrer comment bouger, je suis sûr que tu es doué.

Il me retourna, de manière à ce que je sois dos à lui, puis il plaqua son corps contre mos dos tout en reposant ses mains sur mes hanches. Dieu qu'il faisait chaud! Enfin, je sentis son corps bouger derrière le mien et m'entraîner dans une danse empreinte de sensualité, et bientôt, je me sentis complètement enivrer par la musique et par les mouvements que m'inculquait Zabini.

Je m'abandonnais complètement, et pourtant, j'aurais aimé que ça cesse, car les mains qui se baladaient discrètement sur mon ventre avaient réveillé en moi un désir inexplicable, ornant mon pantalon d'une bosse d'une taille impressionnante. Je crois même que la pression du sang s'accentua quand je sentis à nouveau sa voix chaude et sensuelle me murmurer des choses toutes aussi excitantes dans mes oreilles, tandis que son souffle chatouillait mon cou.

.-Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas, Potter, mais… putain, j'ai envie de toi…

Enfin, c'était ma chance. Je ne pensais à rien d'autre que ce corps qui me faisait des propositions. Je me retournai et me penchai à mon tour à son oreille pour sentir l'odeur de sa peau pleine de sueur.

.-Ça tombe bien, moi aussi…

Une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux. Ses yeux qui n'étaient et ne seraient jamais ceux de Draco. Mais c'était le seul qui voulait s'envoyer en l'air avec moi. Alors je m'en fichais. Je le suivis en ne sentant plus rien, seulement mon érection qui voulait être soulagée.

La nuit était chaude et humide, une température qui donnait envie d'enlever tous nos vêtements pour empêcher la sueur de coller au tissu encombrant des costumes. Nous courûmes vers les rosiers; c'était un endroit calme, peu fréquenté, parfait pour baiser. Génial. Je vivrais au moins une dernière fois. J'étais mort depuis bien longtemps déjà, simplement mon corps s'obstinait à rester en vie encore et encore, peut-être juste pour faire souffrir mon âme une fois de plus.

Enfin, nous nous arrêtâmes et sans plus attendre, il pris possession de mes lèvres meurtries par trop de larmes versées. Des mains avaient repris leur chemin sou mon t-shirt et caressait la peau de mon torse, me donnant quelques frissons, sans plus. J'aurais voulu plus, ou plutôt les mains de quelqu'un d'autre, mais voilà. Les mains que je voulaient ne viendraient jamais se promener sur mon corps. La bouche de Blaise vint se poser sur mon cou, et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Draco, une fois de plus.

Soudain, Zabini détacha ses lèvres de mon cou sans cérémonie. Son regard avait perdu sa lueur de désir. Et la raison de cet arrêt n'était pas moi. Une main blanche que je connaissais parfaitement à force de l'avoir observée enserrait solidement l'épaule de mon partenaire. Draco était derrière lui et ses yeux avaient retrouvé l'éclat de véritable fureur qu'il utilisait rarement.

.-Je te conseille de le lâcher, Zabini. Immédiatement.

Le ton était beaucoup trop calme pour que ce soit gentil. L'interpellé fit un signe de tête accompagné d'un regard rempli de haine et de dégoût à mon ami, puis s'en alla.

.-_Oubliettes_! Draco avait lancé le sort sans me quitter des yeux, pointant au hasard en arrière de lui. Pourtant, la trajectoire était parfaite, et le sort atteignit le dos de Zabini. Malefoy abaissa sa baguette, sans cesser de me foudroyer du regard.

.-Alors, Potter, c'est comme ça que tu comptes rester en vie suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir vaincre Voldemort?

.-De quoi tu parles? répondis-je sur la défensive, ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir.

.-Zabini. C'est un Mangemort en activité. Il voulait te baiser avant de t'amener à son maître.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. C'était chiant, mais sans plus. J'aurais préféré que Draco ne vienne pas. Je serais mort plus rapidement.

.-Et alors?

.-Et alors? _Et alors?_ Putain, mais tu ne te rends pas comte!

.-Allons, allons. T'es jaloux Malefoy? répliquai-je en m'approchant dangereusement de lui, pour le provoquer.

.-Dans tes rêves, Potter! répondit-il en avançant d'un pas. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien, et je pouvais sentir son souffle saccadée sur mon visage en feu.

.-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? Pourquoi tu nous as interrompu, Zabini et moi? ajoutai-je, mordant. Mais je n'avais pas trop envie de continuer à débattre. J'aurais plutôt pris ses lèvres pleines en ma possession. Mais, Draco l'avait dit, c'était dans mes rêves.

.-Ferme ta gueule, Potter, et embrasse-moi…

Draco se jeta sur mes lèvres qui n'en espérait plus autant. Je crus défaillir en cet instant. Et lui dû le sentir aussi car ses bras se refermèrent sur ma taille, tandis que mes mains remontaient pour aller jouer dans les mèches folles qui lui allaient si bien. J'avais embrassé trois personnes dans ma vie, et aucun baiser ne m'avait fait autant d'effets. Qui aurait cru que ni Cho Chang, ni Blaise Zabini ne pouvaient égaler Draco Malefoy en matière de baisers?

C'était un baiser passionné comme je n'en avais jamais eu auparavant. Je retint un gémissement quand une langue taquine vint quémander l'entrée de ma bouche, langue qui profita du dit gémissement pour y pénétrer effrontément pour aller danser avec sa consœur. Ses mains se baladaient sous mon t-shirt en des caresses qui me procuraient un plaisir immense et des frissons à volonté. Je gémis, cette fois pour de bon, quand sa jambe vint effleurer l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Après un moment trop court à mon goût, l'air vint à manquer et je dû détacher mes lèvres de celles rougies de mon ancien ennemi.

.-Je… je suis désolé… Je n'aurais pas dû… Excuse-moi… déclara-t-il, confus. Et avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, il partait en courant vers le château.

Et moi, je rêvais de ses lèvres délicieuses, de sa langue mutine, et de la bosse que j'avais sentie au niveau de ma cuisse.

!»/$?&()-!»/$?&()-!»/$?&()-!»/$?&()-+

Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé la fin… ;) Enfin… J'attends vos reviews, ainsi que de nouveaux résumés!


End file.
